


Pull Us Back

by goldenhawkk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Iron dad and Spider son, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, The boys are fighting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Peter Parker, a lot of relationship building, clint Barton is the best uncle, clint barton is a great dad, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhawkk/pseuds/goldenhawkk
Summary: "I'll fix this family somehow. Even if I have to do it on my own."~!~Tony Stark and Steve Rogers haven't had a healthy relationship in months. Until a fifteen year old one night stand shows up on the Avengers' doorstep.





	1. the fight

"Go away, Steve!" Tony screamed, shoving the soldier away. The blonde stayed put, feet glued to the ground.

"Tony. Let's talk about this."

"No! There's nothing I want to talk about with you!"

"Tones-"

"I said _go away, Steve!_ " Tony screamed in his face before closing the lab's glass door. Through the glass he heard, "F.R.I.D.A.Y., put the lab on lockdown."

And with that, the glass darkened and the door was basically bolted shut. He knew yelling wouldn't help, though he desperately wanted to scream for Tony to give him half an ear to why he did what he did.

He, in all honesty, did not mean to cheat on Tony those months ago. He just got mad Tony seemed to be spending time with every other person but Steve. Hell, Tony seemed to enjoy the company of his A.I.s before he'd talk to Steve. He just wanted Tony to get jealous. A little riled up. Maybe even think that he might be losing Steve. So he flirted with a pretty red head girl with freckles splattered across her pale face. Sure, she was cute, but she wasn't Steve's type.

Well, talking lead to flirting, flirting lead to dancing, dancing lead to touching, and touching lead to an unwanted kiss. Which lead to Tony storming out of the bar and multiple beer bottles thrown at his head, full or empty. He remembered Clint even taking out his hearing aids just so he didn't have to listen to the chains of swears pouring out of Tony's lips.

That day was just about three months ago. Since then, Tony has been sleeping in his lab (hell, he's even moved a couch in there) and has been refusing to even come close to their shared room.

Steve has made Clint talk to him, but Tony said he "didn't give a rats ass about Stevie's hurt lil feelings." Steve found it harsh, but fair considering.

The blonde soldier grabbed the pillow and two blankets shoved in the closet near the lab. He threw down the thicker blanket on the floor before setting his pillow down and curling up under the other blanket.

"Steve, please tell me you're not sleeping on the floor again," Natasha Romanova whispered from the stairs. Steve rolled over on his side. "C'mon, Steve. You're gonna mess up your back."

Steve sighed gently. "I wanna make sure Tony's okay."

"Steven Grant Rodgers. Get your ass to your room."

"No."

Tasha sighed, deciding to give up for the night. She scampered up the stairs as Steve fell asleep once more.

Tony couldn't sleep that night, though. He's been having trouble sleeping ever since Steve cheated on him. Tony shifted on the couch, pulling the blanket tighter over him. He rubbed his eyes roughly, pushing himself back up. He dragged the blanket behind him, keeping the sheet around his shoulders. He opened the glass door of his lab to see Steve curled up in two blankets. The man huffed.

"Steven Grant Rodgers..." he whispered, squatting down to see his boyfriend closer. His hair was longer and his beard was getting scruffy. Tony sat near his head. He ran his fingers gently through Steve's hair and sighed. "How can you be both a complete and utter asshole but such a damn sweetheart?"m

When he saw Steve with that goddamned red head, at first he felt boiling, burning, bubbling rage. He couldn't believe Steve, out of all people, would cheat on him. Then, he was just... sad. If he even made Steve, good guy goody two shoes Steve, turn to cheating, how pathetic was he? He stormed out, trying his damn best to hide the fat, ugly tears pouring down his face.

Then when Steve came home, either from his drunkness or pent up emotions, he screamed at Steve. He didn't even know what he said, just a lot of 'fuck you's and 'I can't believe I ever loved you's. Then, he just went to the lab and cried his eyes out. Until he fell asleep with his head on his desk.

Then the next morning Steve tried to give him some bullshit story that made Tony even angrier.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't believe I still love you so much."

He stood back up, climbing the stairs to go to the living room. Maybe he'll do better sleeping on that couch.

~!~

That morning, Steve was freaking out. Tony wasn't in his lab, so Steve had no clue where he could be. Tasha had to literally grab him by the shoulders and explain that Tony had went to sleep in the living room couch, which let Steve take a deep breath.

He took glance at his sleeping boyfriend, blanket curled around his shoulders. The blonde kissed his forehead gently before retreating to go train. He didn't want his beautiful Tony to be angrier than he already was. As he walked towards the kitchen, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Steve said, rushing to the door and swinging it open. On the other side of the door stood a short boy, no older than fourteen.

His high voice shook as he quietly asked, "Uh- is Tony Stark here?"


	2. the troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs a hug

Peter Benjamin Parker was never normal. Ever since the day he was born with two X chromosomes, yet still felt like a boy, he was abnormal. Then when he was thirteen and bitten by that stupid radioactive spider. Then he had to come out a school, which was unbearable because of an asshole nicknamed 'Flash.' Said asshole placing the name 'Penis Parker' upon Peter. At least there was one thing some of the kids wouldn't touch with a ten foot poll. His late mother and uncle. But his deadbeat, run-away dad and disgusting sexual comments towards his amazing Aunt May. At least he still has some friends, Ned and MJ.

Ned knew of his powers ever since he caught him climbing on his ceiling with his homemade, shitty Spiderman outfit. MJ just thinks her two friends are, in her words, 'absolutely fucking insane weirdos' and weirdly never questioned anything. Peter's sometimes suspicious before he remembers, she just probably doesn't care.

"Dumbass. Fuck wad. Idiot. Douche nozzle. Peter. Parker. Peter Benjamin Parker, talk to me." A hand connected with the back of his head.

Peter snapped out of his daze, immediately glaring at MJ. "What the hell, MJ?"

"You wouldn't talk to me and I don't like being ignored," the taller girl smirked, hopping over the bench. "So, whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing."

"You thinking about hot girl Liz again?" MJ smirked, eyes flittering with mischief.

Though Liz does often cross the sophomore's mind, it was actually not thinking of the beautiful senior. He was thinking about his deadbeat father again. Ever since his fifteenth birthday, he's been asking more questions about him. Peter knew his dad was alive, he didn't quite know who or where he is... but he must be out there somewhere, right?

"He's doing it again," Ned whispered loudly to MJ. Peter flushed, focusing back in on the conversation.

"Sorry, guys. I'm a bit out of it today."

MJ snorted, "We can tell."

Peter kicked her shin under the lunch table, making her yelp and punch him.

"I'm just thinking about my dad..."

MJ rolled her eyes. "You're dad's a cunt."

"Michelle! You don't know that!" Peter huffed angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Your mom just conveniently didn't tell your douchebag dad you were a thing. It's not like he just abandoned you."

"Can we just drop it! It doesn't matter, I'm never gonna meet him anyways!" Peter snapped, standing up to leave.

"Peter-" Ned tried to start, but Peter already stormed away.

After school, Peter still ended up walking home with his annoying friend. Every time the train car rumbled or jumped, either him or MJ would try to shove the other down, giggling wildly. No matter how annoying she got, Peter couldn't imagine life without MJ. They became friends once Peter first came out and was called a rude slur before MJ kicked the guy in the nuts.

The train eventually shuddered to a stop, a group of people stumbling and shoving out, MJ and Peter included. MJ held tight onto the hood of Peter to make sure the smaller boy from falling over from all the harsh shoving. As little as she wants to admit it, MJ is definitely the parent of the group.

"Be careful, you fucking nerd."

Peter elbowed her, making her punch his arm. MJ's eyebrows furrowed as she sniffed the air. "Pete? Do you smell smoke?"

Peter's eyes widened as he inhaled deeply. "Yeah."

"Isn't that the direction of your apartment?"

Peter's heart stopped. "Oh... oh my god."

Peter sprinted towards the buildings, shoving through the annoying crowds. He could hear MJ screaming his name from behind but he didn't care. His aunt was in there. She was weak since she caught the flu. He has to safe her.

He eventually reached the towering building, and it seemed as if all of his hopes and dreams crowded up in his throat and blocked his airway. The lack of oxygen clearly cut off his rational thinking considering he decided to run right into the flaming building. He sprinted up six flights of stairs, smoke starting to crawl its way into Peter's lungs. He started coughing harshly, slamming open his apartment door. His vision started burring once he saw Aunt May. And he passed out once he grabbed her hand.

~!~

An annoying beeping rung in Peter's ears. Quiet murmuring woke Peter from his not-so-peaceful nap. He cracked open his eyes, only to be blinded by harsh, white light. ]

"Peter? MJ, he's awake!" Ned yelled. Peter groaned.

"Ned. Quiet down. I'm trying to sleep," he whined quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Pete, you've been sleeping for two weeks."

"What?!" Peter tried to jump up, but MJ was pushing his shoulders down.

"If you weren't hurt, I'd punch the shit out of you right now," she threatened, a worried expression still plastered on her face. "You're an idiot, Parker!"

"MJ, chill out, he doesn't need to get his heart-"

"No, I won't 'chill out,' Ned, Peter ran into a burning building and almost died!"

Peter choked on his own air. "I almost died?!"

Ned sighed quietly. "Yeah, Pete. You're in the hospital right now."

Peter froze, shutting and squeezing his eyes closed slowly. "Please tell me I have my binder on at least."

He could basically feel the awkward tension in the room and huffed. "Fuck me... wait, where's Aunt May?"

MJ swallowed awkwardly. "Peter, I'm sorry-"

"Where is my aunt?!" Peter yelled now. He saw the look on his two friends' faces. "No..."

"Peter-"

"She's not dead! She can't be!" Peter started sobbing. "She's all I have!"

Peter buried his face into his knees, choking out breaths between sobs. Ned went to comfort him, but MJ grabbed Ned's shoulder and whispered, "Give him a little time."

Peter cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

One week later, Aunt May was buried next to Peter's mom and her husband Ben.

Two days after that, Peter moved the little stuff he salvaged from the fire into Ned's spare bedroom.

Then one day later, the lawyer gave Peter both his mom's will and his aunt's will.

He read his aunt's will which gave everything she owned to Peter, including his mother's will. And at the bottom of his mother's name was a name and an address preceded by a sentence.

_Only in the worst case scenerio let Peter go to his father._

_His father currently lives at 200 Park Avenue, New York City. His name is Anthony Edward Stark._

That was the first thing that got Peter out of bed in two weeks.

He was going to find his dad.


	3. the kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds his dad (who doesn't quite believe him)

"Is Tony Stark here?"

The teen was obviously nervous, fiddling with the straps of his backpack, his brown eyes flickering between Steve's eyes and his own red converse.

"Uh, yes. Who are you exactly?"

"I-I'm Peter Parker. I need to speak to Mr. Stark." Peter awkwardly smiled, clearly trying to calm himself down. Steve almost smiled at his nerves, but he was a bit suspicious how the kid even got up to the top floor without a card. "I-I can call the guy who needs me to speak with Mr. Stark if that helps!"

Steve chuckled softly. The kid was to nice to even possibly hurt someone. "Come in, Peter. I'll go try to get Tony."

Peter stood in the doorway. He couldn't believe his dad was Iron Man. Even if he wasn't, he was terrified about meeting his birth dad. Peter's mom must have known Tony would've been skeptical considering the pictures of her and Tony, her and Peter, a letter she wrote to Peter and Tony explaining everything, and Peter's birth certificate she included in her will. While he fought with his thoughts, Steve nabbed Clint to wake Tony, who angrily awoke a few minutes later.

Tony rubbed his eyes as he walked to the doorway, growling, "I only got two hours of sleep last night, whatever this is oughtta be good."

Peter swallowed roughly, trying to hide his fear. "H-Hi, Mr. Stark. M-May I sp-speak to you?"

Tony looked disgusted. "Who let you in my building?"

"Sir, please, this is important."

"Leave now or I'm getting my suit."

"Mr. Stark."

"One."

"Sir, please-"

"Two."

"I-"

"Three. I'm getting my su-"

"I'm your son!" Peter suddenly shouted out, clutching the backpack straps tightly in his whitened knuckled.

Tony looked at him with disbelief and laughed. "Okay, was this an elaborate plan for me to forgive Steve? Well, tell him to go fuck himself. Get out."

"December 2002, I'm guessing? You met my mom, Mary Parker, at a Christmas party you threw. Y-You told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world. You took her to your bed and threw her out the next morning. Nine months later she had me. She never told you about me because she though you wouldn't have cared." Peter paused to take a breath in. He then realized the tears rolling down his cheeks. "The o-only reason I'm here is because you're all I have left. I-I have no one else other than my two friends. If you want me to leave, I understand, sir. B-But I have all the information to prove you're my father."

Tony's breath hitched in his throat. He's never heard anyone sound so god damn sincere. "Fine. Come down to my lab with me and we'll take a quick DNA test, alright?"

Peter wiped away his tears. "Yessir."

"It's okay, kid." Tony patted his back gently. He tried to force out a smile which Peter returned. "What's your name?"

"It's Peter Parker, sir."

Tony started examining the boy, looking for similarities between himself and Peter. They had similar lip shape, but Peter's mouth was much smaller than his and Tony couldn't help put to notice their similar eye color and shape. He also noticed the way Peter fidgeted with his fingers like he was antsy to build something like Tony did. Tony opened up his lab, immediately pricking Peter with a needle and pouring the blood onto a plastic plate, making the boy yelp.

"It was just a prick, kid."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's fine, Pete, don't worry."

Peter immediately cringed at the name. Tony slipped his own blood sample into a machine with Peter's. "So, this will have to run for about an hour."

Peter shifted from one foot to the other. "D-Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay. Sit," Tony smiled at him as Peter sat. "So, your mom was Mary Parker?"

"Y-Yessir."

"How is she doing?"

"Sh-she's dead, sir. Since 2006."

Tony froze nervously. "I'm sorry, Peter. My own mom died when I was six." They sat in awkward silence for a good few minutes, Tony fiddling with two little pieces of metal. "I'm sorry, Peter, but what did you mean earlier when you said I'm all you had left?"

"M-My last living relative died two weeks ago in that apartment fire in Queens," Peter whispered, staring at his hands. "Hell, I almost did too."

Tony stared at him. What was he supposed to to? Tony sucked at feelings. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't start the fire, right?" Peter sniffled, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "I-I brought you a picture of you and my mom if that would help you believe I'm your son."

"Let's see what the DNA test says first." Tony wasn't sure if this kid was his son, but if he was, Tony wouldn't be surprised. He was bound to have a kid with all the one night stands he's had as a young adult. He grinned softly at the kid.

"So, I'm going to work on some stuff. You can read, explore, mess with scraps, just don't break anything. And word of the wise, don't touch Tasha's shit. She might kill you."

"Y-Yessir."

Peter set his bag on the chair he was sitting in and decided to explore. He crept up the stairs and looked around the base. He smiled, imagining what it would be like to live as a superhero in their base. He could be his better half, Spider-Man, in front of all of his inspirations. He'd be all like 'Hey guys, what's up? It's me, Spider-Man' and they'd be like 'Hey Spider-Man! How was saving the world?' No talk about school or bullies or grades, just awesomeness. At least in Peter's eyes.

Peter flopped onto the white couch, kicking up his feet on the coffee table. "I could get used to this."

"Who the hell are you?"

Peter squeaked loudly, turning his head to face an arrowhead in the middle of his forehead. "Oh my god, please don't kill me!"

"Answer the question and I'll consider."

"My name is Peter Parker, I am fifteen, I attend Midtown High School, I live in Queens, I was born on August 25, 2003, and my best friends' names are MJ and Ned!" he squeaked out, all in one breath. The blonde held back a laugh.

"Why are you here, Peter?"

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Stark and he told me to explore while he worked on his suits!"

Clint lowered his bow. "I'll check that. And while I'm gone, don't move."

Clint Barton scampered down the stairs and bursted into the lab.

"Hey, Tony, there's a kid in the living room saying-"

"Clint. I have a son."

"Uh, what?"

"I'm a dad."

Tony Stark couldn't believe it. He, Anthony Edward Stark, playboy billionaire, had a fifteen year old son he never knew about before that day.


	4. the nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets spooked, Tony tries his best, and Steve needs a hug

When Steve saw the moving trucks outside of the tower, he started crying. Was he being kicked out? Was Tony leaving? What the actual hell was happening? It was like he was trapped in one of his reoccurring nightmares where he watches Tony die over and over before they could ever even make up and Steve was powerless to do anything.

When he turned around from the window, what he absolutely wasn't expecting to do is to see the tiny kid from about three days ago. "M-Mr. America? Are you okay?"

Steve wiped his eyes quickly, laughing softly at the name. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Peter's face went pale. How was he going explain to Captain America he's Tony Stark's lost fifteen year old son? A hand rested on the teen's shoulder. "C'mon, Pete, let me show you your room."

Steve almost wilted at the glare coming from his boyfriend. "Wh-Why is he moving in?"

Tony hissed back, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He practically dragged the young teen away.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't even know why a random child was moving into a tower he also lived in? This was just getting ridiculous. He just wanted the chance to even explain himself!

Natasha entered the room, water bottle in her hand and her other arm outstretched with coffee. "I was going to tell you Tony's son was moving in, but I didn't think you'd believe me."

Steve's jaw dropped. "Tony has a son?"

Nat shrugged. "Apparently the mom never told him about Peter."

Steve sat down with his coffee, just letting the warmth of the drink soak into his hands. He stared into the black coffee before tilting his head back and swallowing it all.

"I'm going to go train if you wanna join me, Steve," the red head offered, shrugging her shoulders.

He sat the mug down, cracking his fingers. "Why not? I don't have anything better to do."

Meanwhile, Peter was staring with awe at his new room. It was twice as big as his old apartment alone. Peter's fingers started drumming against his thighs, anxiety swelling up at the fact that any of his current reality could actually be happening to him. What did he do to deserve it? He just flung himself around Queens, stopping guys who were trying to break into their own cars.

"Peter? Do you like it?"

Peter tried to force out a smile. "I love it, M-Mr. Star- Dad- Mr. Dad Stark."

Tony actually laughed for the first time in weeks. "If you're comfortable, you can call me Dad, Pete."

Peter tried not to cry because if he started he wouldn't be able to stop then he'd have to explain to Tony Stark that he dreamed of the day where he actually met his father and his father loved him. With a shaky voice, he muttered out, "O-Okay, D-Dad."

"You okay, Peter?"

Peter couldn't help it. From the weeks of pent up emotion, he started to cry. He didn't even quite know why. He just started crying. Tony, meanwhile, had no clue what to do. Does he give him a hug? Kids like hugs, right? Tony pulled him into a hug, patting his head. Peter just cried harder. Why is he crying? God help Tony. He had no clue how to handle a kid!

Peter pulled away, cheeks red from both crying and embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Peter's identical eyes to Tony's were rimmed with red. His fingers tapped rapidly against his thigh like Tony's did. His hair fell in his face lazily in his face like Tony's did when he was too stressed or tired to fix it.

It truly reminded Tony of himself. And that absolutely terrified him.

"Hey, it's okay!" Tony tried to smile, but the dryness of his throat crept up to his lips. "I-It's getting late, you should get to sleep soon, it's a school night."

"Yessir." Peter smiled softly, creeping into his room. "Goodnight... dad."

The door shut and Tony rushed down to his lab and started on some research. He had no clue how to raise a teenager... so he was sinking down to the level he never thought he would go to. He was going to read parenting blogs. He went into incognito mode on google and typed in _How to raise a teenager_.

As he read article after article about building up a teen's confidence and communication, his head started to throb. He was going to kill this kid before he turned sixteen. He felt terrible. Peter seems like such a sweet kid and he was mess up his entire life. Tony was just an idiotic, drunk, playboy billionaire. He didn't even know he was a dad. He probably passed on his worst genes, like his anxious tendencies and proneness to addiction. He was going to ruin this kid. He felt a weight press on his chest. Jesus Christ, not now, not ever.

"M-Mr. Stark?" a shaky voice basically whispered from from behind him. Tony whipped around to see Peter standing at the door, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, light hiccups and coughs laced into his uneven breathing. Tony stood up and rushed towards him, grabbing his shoulder lightly, holding his head in his other hand.

"Peter, what happened?" he asked gently.

Peter hiccuped again. "N-N-Nightmare."

It was more than a nightmare. It was like a night terror. He kept replaying the same scene, over and over and over. Every time he'd try to do something different, Aunt May would scream louder. The smoke would get thicker. He's become more useless to help. He died. He died and Aunt May died and MJ died because she came to try to rescue himself. And it was all Peter's fault. His shitty old computer caught fire and killed his Aunt May.

"Peter? Pete?"

Peter was forced out of his zoned out state and collapsed against Tony. He started hiccuping and coughing through his gross sobs. Tony tried to keep him calm, stroking his hair and shushing him.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Pete."

"D-Do you think you could sit with me until I fall asleep? It's okay if you can't-"

"Of course I can, come on. Let's get you to bed."

They climbed the stairs together. Tony tucked him into bed and watched over him until he was fast asleep. Tony was so worried about him having another nightmare, he fell asleep in the little wooden chair in the corner of Peter's room.

"Goodnight, Peter," Tony said quietly.

Half asleep, Peter mumbled back, "'night, Dad."

Maybe Tony's a little more ready than he thinks.


	5. the mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a mistake and Steve realizes his own

Peter woke up the next morning to extreme pain and trouble breathing. He wheezed, trying to figure out what happened. He turned his head to see Tony curled up in a chair. He coughed hard as anxiety swelled on his chest. 

"Fuck," Peter wheezed, throwing himself out of bed. Using the wall to support himself, he stumbled to the bathroom (not before seeing Clint naked and sleeping by accident, which will now be forever burned into his brain). He tugged off his shirt to see his binder pressing into his rib cage. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

He forced himself to take it off, sliding his shirt on immediately afterwards, trying to not look at his chest. He started crying again. This day couldn't get worse. He couldn't wear his binder and Tony would find out he's transgender and kick him out and Flash would mock him more and everything would go to shit. The worst part? He knew damn well not to wear his binder to sleep, but he became so paranoid Tony would already hate him he did it anyway. He wanted to slam his head on the wall. He pressed his back against the door, trying to help himself breathe better. 

_Deep breath in._

_And out._

_Deep breath in._

_And out._

_Deep breath in._

_And out._

He started to examine his chest, thankfully no bruises or blood showing up. Just some trouble breathing. Thank god. He pulled on the water of the shower and checked his phone. 05:00. Good, no Avenger should be up for a while, right?

Peter undressed and slipped into the shower, avoiding looking down. He tried to wash himself quickly, seeing as running water helps him think and thinking for Peter isn't exactly the best thing. When he thinks the... bad thoughts come to play. 

Like how he was never going to be a real boy. 

And how his dad will never love him since he was never with him. 

And how all of his other family is dead. 

And how most of those deaths were all his fault. 

_Okay, that's enough shower_ , Peter thought, trying to snap himself out of a daze. He dried off as quickly as he could, wrestled with his binder to pull it over his damp chest, and took a few deep breaths, making sure it wasn't hurting him again. He smiled since he would be fine. The magic of showers. And, ya know, being bit by a radioactive spider. He tugged on his clothes from the day before. 

A loud knock rang in the bathroom. "Thor, what the FUCK have I told about showering before me!"

"It's not Thor! It's Peter!"

"Oh, shit, sorry, kid!"

Peter exited the bathroom, towel thrown over his shoulders. The blonde man smiled. "Sorry about scaring you. Again."

"I-It's okay, Mr. Barton!" Would it be a good time to ask him to wear clothes while he sleeps? Before Peter said anything to embarrass himself, Clint locked himself in the bathroom. 

Peter shuffled back to his room, ruffling his hair with the towel. He bumped open the room. He nudged Tony which made the older man scream. Tony clutched his chest, scared that he might have a heart attack despite the arc reactor planted firmly in his chest. 

"Jesus Christ, kid, don't scare me like that!" Tony's eyes looked a bit frenzied. 

"Sorry, Mr. St-Dad," Peter whimpered, cowering down. Yelling? Not his thing. 

Tony's lips pressed into a thin line with worry. "It's okay, Peter. Just- try not to scare me again, alright?"

Peter nodded quickly. "D-Do you mind leaving so I can get dressed-?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry."

Tony slipped out of the room, letting Peter slip on his academic decathlon sweatshirt and jeans. He smiled softly at his reflection, seeing as he passed pretty well that day. He grabbed a comb and pushed his hair out of his face like his Aunt May used to always tell him to do-

Peter dropped the comb and ruffled his hair back into his eyes. He didn't need to have a depressed episode on the first day with his dad. He took a deep breath and plastered on his fake smile. Great. 

He made his way down to where Tony showed him where the kitchen was. He stopped hearing harsh whispers coming from the room. Thank goodness for spidey-hearing. 

"I don't give a shit, Steve! Don't you dare talk to Peter since I know you'll find a way to hurt that poor kid."

"Look, Tony, shouldn't I know the teen that living in our ho-"

"My house. And if Rhodey didn't like your best friend so much, you'd be kicked out in an instant. Now, fuck off."

Reminder: never get Tony Stark on your bad side, Peter thought. Peter accidentally bumped shoulders with the captain on the way out, but Steve's eyes were fixated on the floor, rimmed with light red and tears sprinkled in. Peter walked into the kitchen while Steve stormed up the stairs. 

Only ten minutes later, Sam walked into Steve's room to see the taller man shoving his clothes hastily into a duffle bag. 

"Steve- STEVE! What in hell are you doing?"

Steve turned to face his smaller friend, tears spilling down his face. "Moving out."

"Steve, what in- do you even have a place? Why are you doing this?"

"Tony looked me straight in the eye and told me, if you weren't dating Rhodey, and if I wasn't your best friend, he would have kicked me out of the tower a long time ago."

Steve could practically see the gears grinding in Sam's head. Sometimes, Steve wished his friends were a little worse at being friends. 

"Steve, come on, I'll talk to him-"

"You don't get it!" Steve yelled, fists shaking as he gripped onto a shirt. "He doesn't want me here! I mess- no, I fucked up! Tony doesn't want me here, he isn't taking me back anytime soon, and I'm just torturing myself by being near him constantly! I-" 

Steve fell back on the bed, curling in on himself. "I give up. I messed up everything me and him could have had."

Sam wrapped an arm around Steve. "It's gonna be okay, Steve."

Steve took everything bad he's ever said about his friends, they're absolutely amazing.


	6. the attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash is an asshole and tony faces reality

With Peter waking up so early the subway was somewhat empty (still pretty full, but the morning work rush wasn't quite there), Peter made it to school twenty minutes early, despite the hour commute. When Peter closed his locker, Ned encased him in a surprise hug. He jumped slightly before wrapping his arms around his friend. 

"Hey, Ned!"

"Don't 'hey, Ned!' me! You didn't answer any of my texts! I thought you died!"

Peter blushed sheepishly. "S-Sorry. I was getting to know and moving in with my dad."

Ned sighed. "It's okay, just text me back! I worry about you, Peter."

Peter shifted on his feet. "I will, I swear."

They quickly did their handshake, or as quickly as they could with how ridiculously long it was, as MJ walked up. MJ didn't greet them with her normal playful insults. "Hey, Peter. Anything any better?"

"Slightly. No offense Ned, but it's somewhat better now that I'm actually living with someone who's in my family."

"Oh, they found someone? Who?"

Peter swallowed. MJ was never a fan of his dad, since she believes he simply left him as a baby. The story that his dad was simply never told about Peter sounded incredulous. "M-My dad, actually."

MJ's face showed clear dissatisfaction. "Oh. That douchebag."

"MJ, he's not-"

"A douchebag that left you at birth and is for some god forsaken reason taking care of you, which there is no doubt-"

"MJ!" Ned snapped, noticing Peter become uncomfortable. 

MJ huffed. "Fine. I'll drop it. I just don't want you to get hurt, Peter."

"If you want to meet him, you might be able to come over this weekend."

MJ scowled. "Yeah. I want to have a word with him."

Peter signed. Having MJ meet Tony Stark would be... problematic to say the very least. She already didn't like Peter's dad for never being there for him, but she really hated Tony Stark. She didn't like him because he was the one who created the weapons that killed her uncle, he created Ultron and that battle almost killed her mom, who was in Sokovia to help with the locals, he had countless acts of reckless behavior, and he's 'just a douche with way too much money' according to her. Though her meeting Tony Stark may end up with MJ socking him in the jaw, but maybe all that anger will drain out of her when she sees Black Widow (who she 100% has a crush on, despite her disputes). Maybe she'll cuss him out. Maybe she'll accept him.

"Please be somewhat nice to him, please, okay?" Peter begged softly.

MJ shifted uncomfortably. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" Peter hugged her, Ned joining the hug soon. Despite trying to keep up her 'what the fuck ever' attitude, she patted both of their backs.

Ned threw his arms around his friends, starting to guide them towards their shared homeroom. "So, how big's where ever you're staying? Huge? Tiny? Does he have pets?"

"It's gigantic. My room itself is as big as my old apartment in Queens! And, sadly, no pets."

"Aw. Boo!"

"I know, but my dad doesn't even seem like a fish per-"

"Penis Parker!" 

MJ blew air out her nose. Peter noticed her clenching her fists and whispered, "Don't."

"How you doin', princess?" Flash Thompson mocked, smirking like he was the smartest asshole in the world. Peter ignore him, still walking down the hall. "C'mon, Penis, don't ignore me!"

Peter started walking faster. He heard Flash huff from behind him.

"You're gonna regret ignoring me, Penelope!"

Ned had to hold MJ back as Peter kept walking, wiping tears off his face as he stared at the ground.

~!~

A few hours later in Manhattan, Tony Stark was in the midst of the very beginnings of a panic attack. He rested his elbows on the lab's desk, hands gripping at his brown hair. All this started with Tony thinking of Peter, trying to even get a grasp on that he, Anthony Edward Stark, had a child, a son. A nice, amazing, sweet son who Tony is going to end up ruining. Whether it be from his seclusion, his alcoholism, his trouble forming relationships, his anxiety, or, hell, even just from being a superhero. 

Ever since Steve cheated on him, he'd buried himself in so many layers of emotional unavailability, he wasn't sure he could dig himself back out for the... how old was he? 14? 15? 17? This is why Tony doesn't deserve a son. If anything, Steve should have been the one with the child, maybe even Sam or Rhodey or Bruce. But Tony? He didn't deserve anything in his current state or life. His breathing started to become erratic. "Fuck."

"Sir, you appear to be having a panic attack," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice echoed through the lab. 

"Yeah, no shit, Fri!"

"I have alerted Dr. Banner about your current condition due to Captain Rodgers' Panic Protocol."

He huffed angrily. "Damn you, Rodgers."

The lab door creaked open. "Tony? You okay down here?"

Tony swallowed hard, trying to keep his breathing under control. "What do you think, Banner?"

Bruce winced. "Okay, Tony. You know the breathing exercises, right? Four in, hold seven, out eight. Here, follow along."

As much as Tony hated taking orders or doing things in an organized fashion, he learned that during his panic attacks, having his breathing to focus on helped. After about ten minutes of breathing with Bruce, he placed his head in his hands as he finally started to calm down. 

"What happened to cause this one?" Bruce asked softly. "Was it Steve again?"

Ever since his break up with Steve, he's been having more frequent panic attacks. The stupid protocol had Bruce come find him when ever he's having one. And Tony can't over ride the dumb protocol. All of this together forced Bruce to be Tony's personal, free therapist.

Tony, unable to form coherent thoughts after anxiety spikes unless it was his deepest, darkest fears, just blurted out, "I'm going to ruin Peter's life. I'm so not ready for a kid and I'm going to mess him up."

Bruce sighed. "No you're not. We're all here to help you, okay? You won't mess him up, he's a good kid and even he'll help you if he needs to. Plus, here's a secret I've come to learn. No one's ready to have a kid. I would go say talk to Clint, but he-"

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't dream about asking him about kids or family anytime soon."

"Feeling any better?"

"Su-"

"Sir, Mister Parker has entered the tower and appears distressed," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice chimed.

Tony's slight, developing dad senses kicked in. "I'll go try to help?"

"Yes, Tony, that's typically what parents do when their child is in distress."

He jogged up the stairs just in time to grab Peter as he left the elevator. Peter's hood was covering his face but by the sniffling, Tony knew he was crying. 

"Peter, what's wrong-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tony grabbed his wrist. 

"Pete-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Peter yanked his wrist away and stormed to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should mention this book is a slow-burn? like theres a ton of bonding and repairing. nothing really happens instantaneously, ya know?


	7. the game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> protective tony tries to cheer up his son

After school, Peter got punched by Flash's right hand man, Skip Westcott. Then, kicked multiple times in the ribs by Flash himself, which especially hurt considering his incident with his binder that morning. Then he had to be jostled around by the subway, which he nearly missed, making others elbow and jab at his injuries. When he finally got to the tower, the elevator was unavailable for some ungodly reason so he had to use the stairs to go to the penthouse with a heavy bookbag. All of this considered, Peter wasn't in the best mood. That still gave him no reason to snap at his dad.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., where's Mr. Stark?"

"He's in his lab, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to notify Mr. Stark of your approach?"

"Uh... sure."

Peter shuffled down the stairs to his dad's lab, planning out what to say. He had a feeling Tony wouldn't like his black eye. He took one more deep breath before knocking on the glass door.

"Come in, Pete!"

"Dad?" he whispered softly, shuffling over to the desk Tony was hunched over. "I-I'm sorry about earlier. I was way out of line and-"

"It's okay, Peter. I know you've been having a rough time recently- holy shit, what happened?" Tony rushed forward, examining the bruise closer. Peter swallowed hard.

"It was just this kid at school, it doesn't matter-"

"It does so matter, Peter! This asshole punched you!" Peter flinched, making Tony's face soften. "Sorry for yelling. Please tell me?"

"Just two kids named Flash and Skip, okay? Please just drop it. I came down here to apologize anyways."

Tony sighed. "Fine. I'll drop it for now. For you, kid. Also, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But I snapped at you-"

"No, listen to me. There's nothing to apologize for, okay? I know you've been having a really tough time recently, so how about we have a game night? Everyone in the tower. And we can introduce you to everyone! I'll even make Bruce get Thor over here. How does that sound?"

Tony was desperately trying to get Peter to crack a smile. He's been through to much for being just a kid, not to mention how short of a time it happened. Peter smiled softly. "Are you sure they'd be fine with that?"

"Positive, kid. I'm positive."

~!~

Peter was curled up in the corner of the couch while Tony was busy grabbing all the games in the tower. Peter wanted to help, but Tony refused, simply saying "he could handle it."

Peter was curled up in the corner of the couch while Tony was busy grabbing all the games in the tower. Peter wanted to help, but Tony refused to let him help at all.

"So, Pete. Some of the guys are a little intimidating, okay? So, you can go ahead and choose the games, alright? And tell me if you feel uncomfortable, it's okay if you want to leave."

"Okay. Thank you," Peter mumbled. "How about Life, Jenga, and Twister?"

"Okay, kiddo."

Tony brought Peter into a hug. A sudden clunking came from above as a blonde fell from the ceiling. Clint groaned loudly as he held his back.

"You good, birdbrain?" Tony snorted.

"Perfectly fine, tin man."

Peter, in short, was terrified that the guy who has pointed an arrow at his head fell from the fucking sky.

"Wh-What?" Peter stuttered, looking from Tony to Clint, who was still laying on the carpet.

"Oh, hey, kid I threatened!"

"Clint likes to crawl through the vents- wait, you threatened my kid?" Tony yelled.

Clint defended, "I didn't know it was your kid! It was a random child in the living room!"

"I'm not a child! I'm fifteen!"

"You look like you're twelve."

"Don't insult Peter!" Tony scolded.

"Hello, Stark and Clint!" a voice boomed, making Peter squeak. "Oh, there's a new midgardian! Now, where's Bruce?"

"He'll get down here eventually, Thor the God of gayness," Tony quipped, making Clint look confused.

"Tony, literally no one in this tower is stra-"

"Shut up, Clint, Peter may be heterosexual."

"I'm bi," Peter muttered.

"Ha!"

As Tony and Clint bickered, the other Avengers came down to gather in the living room. In all, Natasha was sat next to Peter, followed by Rhodey, Sam, and Thor, who had pulled Bruce into his lap. And even Steve was sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Clint, go sit down. Peter, get up here."

Peter shuffled up to Tony and Clint took his place. Peter felt as if he was going to hyperventilate, His childhood heroes were all sitting in front of him like normal people! Was he supposed to introduce himself? Were his eyes bugging out of his head? Is that why Natasha is sending him a sympathetic look?

It doesn't help that all the cis guys were basically sweating testosterone, making Peter even more insecure.

"Guys, this is Peter, my son. No questions please, just accept my son. Peter, you know all of their names, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Peter breathed, suddenly finding interest in his sock-covered feet.

"Hello there, Peter! I never thought Stark would have a child!" Thor boomed, a sweet smile plastered on his face that made Peter feel he was mocking him (even though Thor wasn't).

"Yeah, yeah, Stark has a kid, I'm I going to beat you guys at Jenga again or what?" Clint snorted, leaning forward.

"You cheated!" Sam snapped.

"It says no where in the rules that archery isn't allowed."

"Everyone, shut up. We're playing the Game of Life then Jenga and maybe Twister," Tony snapped. "And Peter gets first choice!"

Everyone chose a tiny car, or one of the extra ones Tony made since there's only six and game nights can include up to thirteen people, and got set up. Everyone but Clint went to college ("College is for pussies!" "Language!")

Thor got to the point where he had to get married and insisted he married Bruce.

Tony hit literally every single lose money opportunity and Clint spent money where ever he could.

Rhodey ended up with thirteen children but was still in first. At least until he hit a square where he had to pay $500 for each child to go to summer camp, which made Sam and Clint cry of laughter.

Steve came in first and made a long speech about the importance of college and taxes and voting and retirement and yadda yadda. Peter actually came in second and was rewarded with a clap on the back from Thor.

They played Jenga and no one decided to play other than Peter, Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Clint, who were all way too competitive. Except for Thor, he was just happy to be involved. Clint knocked down the tower when he went to pull out his bow and Tony smacked him on the back of his head.

"What the fuck, Tony?"

"No god damn archery!"

"Language!"

Peter was so terrified of even more competitiveness, that he sat Twister out. Tony got out quickly and sat next to his son.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah. Everyone seems nice. I'm just kinda awkward around new people. Anxiety and stuff."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. Of course he gave Peter anxiety, he has all the shitty genes.

"You're doing great, Pete. They all like you."

"Captain America keeps staring at me."

That asshole.

"Cap's an asshole sometimes, Pete."

"What happened between you two? I thought you guys were dating."

"He cheated on me."

Peter was floored.

Steve's eyes shot up to the duo when he heard this. "Tony? Can I talk to you? _Alone?_ "


	8. the yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve stands up for himself, but may have taken it a bit too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deadass cried while writing this so have fun lol

Tony (reluctantly) followed the stupidly handsome super-soldier. For the first time in forever, Steve actually looked mad. Not sad, not desperate, but _mad_. His arms were crossed and his usually glistening sky blue eyes were frozen ice cold. Tony could tell his teeth were clenched by his jaw. And honestly? He looked hot.

_No. Shut up Tony. You hate him._

"What in the world, Tony?" Steve growled, steam basically seething out of his ears. "Bad mouthing me to a teenager?"

"Peter deserves to know the truth about douchebag guys he should look out for, Rogers."

"I'm not a douchebag!"

"Your recent kissing records say other wise, blondie."

"I didn't kiss her!" Steve suddenly snapped, face flushing red. "All I did was fucking flirt! She kissed me!"

"Oh, like flirting didn't help that?"

"You pushed me to this point!"

"What point, being an absolute fucking asshole?!"

In the living room, Clint had already taken out his bright purple hearing aids as soon as the two walked into the kitchen alone. It seemed as if the other Avengers were 100% used to this, which freaked Peter out even more. 

"Oh, that's exactly like you, you fucking whore!"

Peter's mind started closing in on itself. It felt like his throat was closing in. He coughed hard, trying to get oxygen in. He gripped onto the couch. 

"You never let me speak, Tony!"

What did Aunt May always tell him to do when he panicked? Fuck... Aunt May. Aunt May. She's dead. It's all Peter's fault. He should have been faster. Why wasn't he faster?

"If Bucky wouldn't 'do this to you,' why don't you just go fuck him like I always thought you would!"

Help. Help him. He started signing 'help' like he was supposed to. Clint quickly signed back 'what's wrong?'

'Panic attack.'

'Breathe in four, hold seven, and breathe out eight, ok?'

'Yes.'

Peter tried his best to, but couldn't. The yelling was too much. Help him. Help him.

Clint grabbed Peter's hand and placed it on his chest. 'Breathe with me, okay?'

Peter gripped onto his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the rise and fall of Clint's chest. He tried his best to sync their breathing. 

"You're doing good, Peter," he heard another voice whisper. Peter opened his eyes to see Bruce Banner. Bruce smiled softly at the boy. 

"Th-thank you, Dr. Banner."

"I think they've calmed down, okay? Was the yelling scaring you?"

"Y-Yeah." Well, this was mortifying. Telling one of your idols you're scared of something as stupid as yelling.

"Hey, it's okay, Peter. We're all scared of something." Bruce smiled softly. "And if you're embarrassed by your panic attack, don't be. Both I and your dad also get them."

Peter smiled wider. "Thank you."

"Don't you walk away, Stark!"

Peter yelped, and Clint brought the boy to his chest, cradling his head in his hand protectively. 

"Fuck off, Rogers!" Tony continued storming towards his lab. 

"Do you want me to leave, Tony? Cause I fucking will if it annoys you so much that I simply have to exists in your presence, your majesty!" Steve spat, stopping at the top of the staircase that lead to Tony's lab. Tony suddenly turned to Steve, fists balled and jaw clenched.

"Absolutely nothing would make me happier than you getting the hell out of my life."

Steve's eyes started filling with tears. He turned, but continued to yell at Tony anyways. "I knew we were a bad idea. You're just too much of a conceited asshole to work with anyone!"

He was about to open their bedroom when Tony yelled back, "Ex-fucking-cuse me?"

"You're a conceited asshole! You ruin everything! You ruined your life, my life, and anyone's lives you come in contact with!"

"Maybe if you spent five minutes without your head shoved up your ass, you'd realize you're not exactly perfect either!"

Steve became so ultimately pissed off, he tore the door right off the hinges and threw it down the hall. "Oh, now you're ruining my home, huh?"

"Listen closely, Stark. No matter how long you're here, or anyone for that fact, as long as you're here, it'll never be a home." Steve stormed into the room and pulled out a ratty backpack. 

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"It means that home has family," Steve yelled, voice starting to waver. "You aren't family to anyone, and you never will be. Sure, maybe biologically with Peter, but you'll fuck things up with him to eventually."

That really hit a sore spot for Tony. 

"Never bring my son into an argument again, Rogers," Tony whispered, despite his tone being lethal. "And get the fuck out of my house."

Steve shouldered the backpack. "Never say I never did anything for you, Tony. Because I told you something neither yourself or anyone else would tell you. The truth."

"Get the fuck out."

"Gladly."

Steve stormed out of the room and then the building, leaving Tony alone in their once shared room. How dare he? All the pent up emotions from the past week bubbled up inside his throat and came out in heaving sobs. 

Peter wiggled his way out of Clint's grasp when he heard the yelling stop and the crying start, despite Clint's protests. Peter was still panicking slightly, but his dad needed comforting more at the time than Peter did. The boy stopped at the doorframe. 

"D-Dad?"

"Pete?" Tony looked up at his worried son, trying to wipe away the still extremely obvious tear marks. "Whatcha need, kiddo?"

Peter rushed over and hugged his dad, making him cry. "I'm sorry, Pete- This was supposed to be a good night and I fucked it all up-"

"It's okay, Dad. I still had fun!"

"And I know you don't like yelling- oh, shit, did you have an anxiety attack? I know you were already anxious-"

"I did, but it's okay-"

"Oh, god dammit, I'm sorry, Peter, I fucked up your night-"

Peter ended up realizing all attempts of comforting his dad would end up futile at this point. He sat with his dad until he cried himself to sleep. 

"I love you, Dad. And I promise to kick Steve Rogers' ass one day."


	9. the comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve is falling apart and peter tries to be the best hero he can while getting away from his troubles.

Steve Rogers leaned his head against the cold window of the Brooklyn apartment. The soft blanket Bucky gave him was draped around his broad shoulders. Annoyingly, the weather was matching Steve's terrible mood. Rainy, muggy, and all around terrible. A cup of untouched coffee sat a few feet in front of the blonde man. An old record was playing softly from the corner of the apartment and a few books were set near the bench Steve was sat on. Bucky was trying his best to help Steve through his current low point, but many of his attempts just reminded Steve of something else about Tony. Sam promised to stop by later that week, probably going to just make Steve even sadder by accident. Or on purpose.

Steve's sketch book laid in his lap, page opened to Steve's unfinished Tony drawings. He kept starting new little doodles as new memories came to mind. There was drawings of Tony smiling, Tony laughing, Tony focused, Tony angry, pretty much every single emotion Steve has ever seen out of the other man. A few different drawings of the more negative emotions were smeared with his tears as he remembered the worse memories. He wanted to press his face into Tony's brunette hair as they swayed clumsily to Elvis. Tony would chuckle as he stepped on his feet while apologizing, making up for the minor pain with a peck to the lips. 

What would have happened if Steve wasn't such a dumbass? Would he eventually gather up the courage to finally propose to him with the ring he bought months ago? Would he be right there with Tony to help him understand Peter was his son? Could he possibly be considered as another father to Peter?

Steve decided thinking was dumb and he didn't like it. Thinking kept getting him into sticky situations and supplied his with idiotic plans. Like flirting with a girl to get Tony jealous instead of just talking to Tony like a competent human would. Thinking also made Steve, in all honesty, despise himself in every single way. The worst fault in a human, Steve used to believe, was not having self confidence and finding yourself detestable. Now Steve has claimed that worst fault. Thinking made Steve wonder about if Tony was truly happy with Steve out of his life. Thinking made Steve want to fling himself out of a window.

"Stevie, you gotta eat soon."

Oh, yeah. And thinking made Steve want to punch himself in the face since he didn't want to worry Bucky.

"Not hungry, Buck."

Bucky sighed, sitting down in front of the blonde. Half of his long, brunette hair was tied back into a bun to keep it from his eyes. 

"Steve, one, I already made food, two, if you don't eat soon, you're going to feel like utter shit."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Come on, I made your favorite sandwich! And later I may make some apple pie if you eat now."

Steve's eyes lifted towards Bucky's. "Ham and cheese?"

"You bet."

Steve sighed, standing up and following Bucky into the kitchen.

~!~

Peter desperately did not want to go to school. He just wanted to sit at home and watch cheesy romance and bad comedy movies with his dad. Not at school where he gets mocked. His dad was hurting and Peter just wanted to help. Peter just needed a way to chill out, so he sent Tony a message saying he had to work on a project and suited up.

He swung through the rooftops, loudly laughing and whooping. When he was Spiderman, he was free from all the reality of his bad life. No need to think about school or gender or family, just the people who needed saving. He grunted softly as he landed on a nearby building. He sat on the edge and let his legs limply dangle. 

He took a deep breath in. Everything is okay when he was in his stupid little outfit. He hopped off the building to look for trouble. But in a helpful way.

He ended up stopping a few tiny thefts and a kid who dropped his ice cream cone, which the mother repaid him by getting him ice cream. As he sat on a balcony in Brooklyn, he ate his honestly gigantic ice cream cone. The sliding glass door was shoved to the side harshly, making Peter yelp and drop his ice cream four stories. 

"Fuck."

"Woah. Watch your language, Spider-boy."

"Man," Peter mumbled. 

"What?"

"It's Spiderman."

"You look and sound like you're thirteen, kid."

"I'm not thirteen!" Peter snapped, turning to see _Bucky freaking Barnes._ "Oh, I-I'm sorry, M-Mister Barnes."

"It's fine, kid," Bucky chuckled. "Sorry about your ice cream."

"I just hope it didn't hit anyone." Peter grinned as Bucky laughed again. 

"Bucky!" a voice groaned from inside a blonde shuffled to the door, leaning against the doorframe. "Oh. Hi, Spider-boy."

Peter growled under his breath at the stupid blonde. The stupid, freaking idiotic blonde super human that broke his dad's heart. "I gotta go."

And like that, Peter hopped off the building and started swinging towards Manhattan. He knew Spiderman fighting Captain America wouldn't be the best press of the vigilante. He perched himself on a tall skyscraper as he watched the sun go down. He let his eyes flutter close and the dipping sun shone on his face. He couldn't believe he actually felt bad for Steve Rogers. He may be a jerk, but he still looked... heartbroken! Why? He was the one who hurt his dad! He had no reason to be mad. _Steve_ cheated on him. _Steve_ continuously insulted him. _Steve_ insulted him and his family and even Peter himself! Then he ran off to Bucky like Tony said he would!

He didn't realize the edge of the concrete roof split under his finger tips from his anger. He huffed angrily as he pushed himself off of the roof and shot another web out. The sun was down, the crime started coming out, and Peter had a job to do. 

~!~

Peter crept down the street, now in his civilian clothes. He brushed a hand through his hair as he slipped into the lobby. He sprinted into the elevator and rapidly started pressing the penthouse button. 

"Fri, what time is it?"

"It is 00:00, Mister Parker."

"Heck!"

Peter may have gotten himself in the middle of a mugging of a girl that he could tell was going to a far, far worse place that made Peter want to actually kill the asshole. And he was extremely late. Tony was going to kill him. The elevator dinged open way too loudly, and revealed a very angry Tony. 

"Uh... hi, dad?"


	10. the bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets in trouble but he also makes new friends

Tony was mad. No, he was absolutely livid. How the hell could

"Where the hell were you?"

"D-Dad! I was at my friend's house working on a project!"

"Yeah, I know. You sent me a text. One, singular text at three o'clock! But wait, what time is it again, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"It is 00:00, sir."

"And how long is that from 15:00?"

"Nine hours, sir."

"Nine. Hours. Peter. And nothing more than a text telling me you're okay!"

"Dad-"

"Uh bupbupbupbupbupbup. This is the part where you zip it, Peter," Tony said, standing over the teen. Peter cowered down. "You need to keep me updated, Peter! You know what? You're grounded for the week. No, month. Actually, until you leave for god damn college!"

"What do you care? You weren't there for most of my life!" Peter suddenly snapped back, despite cowering still.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't help raise me and the only reason you took me in was because of moral obligation, I'm not stupid!"

Tony was so taken aback, any angry thoughts swimming in Tony's head disappeared. So many words were bubbling in his throat. He felt as if he was going to throw up. Despite Peter facing the ground, Tony could see the tears streaming down his face. Steve was right. He was already fucking up the kid's life.

"Pete-" He whispered softly. His balled up fists started shaking as they opened and relaxed. He cleared his throat and said more clearly, "Go to your room."

Peter, sniffling and trying to hide his tears, shuffled off quickly to his room. Tony slowly sunk down to sit on the couch. He leaned his head back as he tried to slow his breathing. "Fri, send someone to check on Peter. Clint's probably the best option, Pete seems to like him."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Barton is on his way to Peter's room."

"Thank you."

He let his head fall into his hands, refusing to let himself cry. Steve tore down too many of emotional roadblocks. He refused to hurt Peter anymore by being to god damn emotional. As he sat in the cold, empty living room, he started building up every single wall back up because Stark men are made of iron. Stark men don't cry.

~!~

Peter woke up early the next day, despite his devastating lack of sleep. Clint stayed with the boy for two hours, calming him down after his and Tony's fight. Then he couldn't sleep for two more hours. Then he woke up at seven am, unable to fall asleep again, which lead him to thinking, which lead him to absolutely hating himself and wanting to die. Both of those feelings he usually worked out on patrol, but he didn't want to sneak out since Tony was already mad at him.

So, in conclusion, that's how he found himself in the gym, working on beating the stuffing out of a punching bag, angry Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco songs playing in the background. He had already split the skin of his knuckles multiple times as he actually put rips in the strong bag. He yelled as he threw another punch and tore the bag completely open. The bag spilled sand onto the floor and his wounds, making the teen hiss in pain.

"You really know how to throw a punch, don't you, Peter?"

Peter yelped, turning to see Natasha in the doorway. "O-Oh. H-Hi, Miss Romanoff."

"Hey, Peter, and please, for the love of God, call me Natasha or Nat. Miss Romanoff makes me to feel way too old."

"S-Sorry."

"I was going to train some with Clint, but how about we just hang out some?"

"What?! N-No! You and Mr. Hawkeye training is way more important than stupid ol' me! You could be called on a mission at anytime!" Peter stuttered out, clearly panicked, while unwrapping his hands quickly.

"Shush, Peter. Clint's been trying to get out of sparring with me anyways." Natasha winked.

"Yeah," Peter chuckled, still quite awkwardly. "Like if you won Dad, Sam, and Rhodey would never let him ever hear the end of it."

"If? You mean when, Peter," Nat laughed, leaning against the wall. "Clint's decent at fighting, but he's no match to yours truly."

"Hey, Nat, ready to get your ass whooped?" Clint whooped as he slammed the gym door open, scaring the crap out of Peter. "Oh, hey, kid!"

Clint ruffled up his hair. "Wanna see me kick Nat's ass?"

"Did someone give you a pep talk so you believed you could win, Mr. Hawkeye?"

Clint gasped in fake hurt. "How dare you, Petey? I thought we were friends!"

"We've decided we're just gonna spare you the shame and hang out, Clint," Nat joked, patting his shoulder while she walked out of the gym. "I'm going to make lunch!"

"Uh, Mr. Hawkeye, are you and Miss Nat like... together?" Peter asked awkwardly.

Clint snorted. "Ha! She wishes she could get someone as gorgeous as me."

Clint flipped his imaginary long hair and strutted up the stairs, Peter trailing behind him to the kitchen where they found Nat making them all lunch. As the boys sat down, Nat called over her shoulder, "tell us about yourself, Peter."

"Uh, I'm fifteen, I go to Midtown Tech, I have two friends, and that's really it about me."

Nat was about to ask more about him, but Clint's Dad Mode kicked in when he sensed the teen's awkwardness.

"Hey, Petey, do you want to hear a really embarrassing story 'bout your old man?"

"S-Sure?"

"So, this was the first mission we all had ever gone on as a team, even before that damn alien attack, since Fury wanted to see if we would actually work well as a team. So, we were all on a quinjet on the way back. Thor is trying to get everyone to drink this Asgardian whiskey, and I didn't drink any 'cause I'm a responsible adult-"

"Don't listen to him, Peter. He got so drunk he made out with the wall," Nat noted, leaning against the breakfast bar. 

"Not pertinent to the story, Natasha." The blonde threw a playful glare at the redhead. "Anyways, so, Tony got super drunk, like drunker than I've ever seen anyone. He was giggling, and Thor accidentally turned on Beyoncé, and Tony thought it would be a great ideo to give a lapdance to Nat."

"I wasn't involved in the idea of that bullshit lapdance. Wasn't even good." Peter snorted.

"That's not even the best part! After Nat shoved Tony off, he started doing a very badly reinterpretation of Single Ladies with an even worse a Capella version by him. It's still my favorite Tony story."

"It's one of my worst memories of these idiots. And that's saying a lot," Nat joked, starting to plate the grilled cheeses. 

As they ate, they swapped stories, Peter starting to open up and share his stories (just as Clint planned, and he thought that he should definitely be Peter's Godfather now). Sam eventually wondered into the kitchen and started baking, as he does when he's stressed, mumbling about his two 'idiotic fucking best friends.' Clint and Natasha filled Peter in on who's dating whom, and who used to date whom (literally none except Tony and Steve). Peter was actually quite surprised that Sam didn't stand up for Steve. In fact, he said Steve was an idiot, a very, very stupid idiot.

Peter was having a blast until Bruce made his way into the kitchen and told Peter, "Hey, Peter? Tony wants to speak with you in the lab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late!!!


	11. the promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony makes a promise he intends to keep and meets some important teens

Tony always has trouble working when he knows he's a complete douchebag. He was struggling to not show feelings, but he had to apologize to Peter. He wasn't his dad, it wasn't his place to force himself into Peter's life. He needed to let Peter know he did want him in his life at the very least. So after Bruce and him had finished some experiments and Bruce was going to get them both entire kettles of coffee, Clint style, he asked Bruce to send Peter down.

Those two minutes he spent waiting for him were the longest minutes of his life. Eventually, finally, Peter shuffled into the lab. "Dad?"

"Hey, Pete, come sit."

Tony watched the teen sit across from him, the boy slightly curling in on himself, making Tony wince. Before Tony could even open his mouth again, Peter rushed out. "I'm sorry about snapping at you last night, it was wrong, and if you want me to leave and never come back, I understand."

"What? Why would I want you to leave? You're family, Peter."

Peter was staring at the floor.

"Peter, even if you punched me in the face and called me a selfish bastard, I'd still want you in my life. You're my son and I'm so incredibly proud of that fact."

"Really? Then why did you need to talk to me?"

Tony sighed. "To apologize for being a shitty dad. I understand what it's like to grow up without that father figure, actual father figure in your life, and that's what I did to you. Once I came into your life, I forced myself into that role not even considering if you'd want me to be there. And then I yelled at you when I didn't even set an actual curfew! I was just-" Tony forced himself to take a breath, trying to keep his emotions down. "I was just really worried, okay, Peter?"

"I know, and I know I should have called you, but I got distracted and I didn't want to wake you up and bother you-"

"You could never bother me, kid. I promise. If you need anything, call me and at the drop of the hat I'll be there." Tony smiled. "Plus your no longer grounded."

"Does that mean I can have friends over this weekend?"

"Sure. Just look out for the birdbrain. He likes pranks."

"Thank you for bringing me into your family, Dad." Peter walked around the desk and hugged Tony. Tony placed his head on his son's.

"I know this family is kinda messed up and broken, Pete," Tony sighed. "But I'll fix this family somehow. Even if I have to do it on my own."

~!~

Tony was leaning against his car across the street from Midtown School of Science and Technology, looking for the short brunette boy. Suddenly, three teens popped out of the crowd, a mixed girl smirking at the two boys, a short Filipino boy, and the exact small brunette he was looking for.

"Peter!" Tony waved at the young boy, noticing his eyes lighting up, even from across the street. He ran across the street, making Tony have a mini heart attack since he didn't even look both ways, but he was bumped out of that headspace when his kid headbutted him in the chest as he hugged him. Tony smiled and hugged him back. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Dad! I didn't know you were picking me up!"

"That's the point, it was a surprise." Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. "Get in the car and introduce me to your friends, alright?"

The boy crawled into his car, waving over his friends who thankfully looked both ways before they crossed the road, both extremely shocked at the sight of Tony Stark in sunglasses and a cap. Tony just smirked and climbed into the car.

"So you didn't tell your pals I'm your dad, Pete?"

Peter grinned. "I didn't think they'd believe me."

The other two kids sat in the backseat, the boy saying in total shock, "You're Tony Stark."

"The one and only. Pete, can you introduce me to your friends?"

"That's Ned and that's Michelle, but call her MJ."

"Well, then, hey, Ned and MJ."

"Y-You're Tony Stark."

Tony chuckled as he drove home, sometime peeking back at the three teens in the back, Peter wildly chatting and the other two just listening. Tony quickly pulled into the tower's parking garage and parked. 

"Hey, kid, I'm gonna be in my lab, you have free range of the tower other than Nat's room!"

"Okay, Dad! Thank you!" Peter turned to his friends, giant grin on his face.

MJ was basically fuming. "Your dad is Tony fucking Stark?"

"Y-Yeah. i know you don't like him, but please try to be nice? Let's just go upstairs and hang out, alright?" Peter begged.

MJ huffed, "Fine."

Ned finally spoke up. "Peter, you live with the Avengers?!"

"Yeah! They're really nice. Come on, I wanna watch Buzzfeed Unsolved. The TV in the living room is huge!" 

Peter basically pulled his friends up the stairs, and flopped onto the giant couch, turning on the TV. MJ basically fell onto the couch next to him, but Ned just sat casually. 

"Ned, relax. It's fine, dude."

After a few minutes, Ned finally relaxed. Eventually, Clint ended up joining them for a few episodes of Buzzfeed Unsolved, a full pot of coffee in his hands. 

"Mr. Hawkeye, Nat said if you drank straight from the coffee pot again she'd kick your ass," Peter mentioned, smirking at the older man.

Clint smirked. "Nat can kiss my ass."

"I'm gonna tell her you said that."

"Oh, god, please don't."


	12. the friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter loves his pals and tony makes an offer to a certain blonde

Ned and MJ quickly fell into rhythm with Peter and Clint. Even though Ned had a minor meltdown over seeing the Hawkeye, when Peter and him started mocking each other, he calmed down.

"Hey, bird bitch. I bet I could beat you in Mario Kart," MJ bragged, purposely insulting him to test his coolness even though Peter was giving him that 'MJ what the heck are you doing?' look.

"Oh yeah? Let's go, homo." Clint grabbed a controller. "You're a lesbian, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"My gaydar is amazing. Plus you have a lesbian flag pin on your jacket."

"Oh, shit, yeah!"

Peter clicked on the TV and tossed a controller to Ned. "Sorry, guys. I'm going to destroy you both. You too, Ned."

Ned shrugged casually. "I'm better at Mortal Kombat. And Lego Games."

It was almost scary how competitive the three teens and one manchild became. So far, they have played two rounds, four races each. MJ won the first, Clint narrowly won the second by a single point, and now they were on the last race of the last round. At the moment, Clint and MJ were tied for first, Peter in second, and Ned coming in at a nice fourth. In the current race, Clint had a pretty massive lead. 

"Yes, yes, yes! I fucking win! In your face, MJ!" Clint yelled. 

"Uh, Mr. Hawkeye-"

"Quiet, Peter. I'm bragging to your teen friend." Clint started doing a mocking dance. 

"Mr. Hawkeye!"

"How does it feel to lose to an old man, MJ- why are you smirking?"

MJ laughed loudly. "You never crossed the finish line, bird bitch."

"What?!" Clint turned to see his kart's ground wheels centimeters from the line, him officially in twelfth. "No!"

Clint fell the the ground, face first, groaning in defeat. MJ and Ned were in absolute hysterics while Peter just patted his back. 

"Hey, children, Tony wants to know if you want pizza- why is Clint on the floor again?"

"A-again?" Peter asked, making MJ and Ned laugh even harder. 

Rhodey sighed. "I just won't ask. Tony wants to know if you want pizza for dinner."

"Heck yeah! Just get us some pepperoni."

"You sure? You can have anything you want, and you simply choose pepperoni? You do realize your dad's rich, right?"

"We are simple children with simple needs, Corneal," MJ replied, smirking.

"Get me Hawaiian," Clint groaned from the floor, making Ned throw a throw pillow at him. Clint yelled loudly, but still didn't get up. Rhodey sighed loudly and left to tell Tony the orders. 

After about thirty minutes, the entire team chatting casually with Ned and Peter. MJ was staring at Tony, which was making him very uncomfortable. Why was this tiny teen glaring at him?

He wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin before tossing his plate. "Hey, Pete. I have to go do something, but I should be back before you have to get to bed, alright?"

"Okay, Dad. See you."

"Talk to you later, kiddo." Tony ruffled the teen's hair. 

Tony was about to leave before a girl stood in his way. 

"Oh, hey! You're MJ, right?"

"Okay, cut the shit, Stark," she snapped. "You're not a good person, and we both know that, but Peter is. Peter is the kindest, sweetest boy in the entire fucking world, yet he's been through some tough shit. If you ever hurt him, even unintentionally, I will fucking end you. I don't give a shit that you're fucking Ironman. Are we clear?"

"Listen, I would never hurt Peter. I'd rather die than let him get a scratch on him, alright? I'll protect him to the ends of the earth in the real world if you'll protect him at school. He won't let me talk to whatever little douchebag is hurting him. He's too nice to let me."

"Fine. One more thing, Stark. Don't pretend like you care." And with that, MJ stormed off. How can do much intimidation fit into such a small size? Then again, she was taller than both of her friends, so. 

Tony shook his head, a habit he picked up when he was trying to clear his mind. He stood up straight and made his way out. He called Happy to make him drive Tony to Brooklyn. 

When he hopped out of the car, he glanced up at the building. For such a dinky, run down apartments complex, it filled him with absolute dread. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he walked in and up the many flights of stairs.

He swallowed harder as he walked up to E-12. He lifted his hand and knocked on the dusty door. A tall man with a bun and a metal arm opened the door. "Oh, hi, Stark. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm not here to talk to you, terminator."

"If you're here to chew out Steve, you can kindly fuck off. Sam has done enough of that for you."

"I'm here to talk to him like civil people, alright? I need to talk to him about something very important."

Bucky sighed, the gears turning in his head. "Fine. But if you hurt him, I'll hurt you." 

Bucky turned and motioned for Tony to follow. "Hey, Stevie? Someone's here to see you."

"If it's Sam, tell him to go away. I don't feel like dealing with all that guilt."

Tony walked in to see Steve doodling, which slapped a smile of the billionaire's face. He loves Steve's drawings. 

"It's not Sam, Stevie."

Steve's head popped up. "Tones?"

 _Shit_. And Tony thought Steve looked broken after their first fight. Tony's heart was beating miles a minute. "Can we talk?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah. Come sit, Tony." Steve scooted over, pulling away the blanket from the seat next to him. Tony sat on the vision, facing towards the blonde. 

"Look, Steve. I'm not even gonna stall. Neither of us can deal with that anymore. So, I had a conversation with Peter and it really made me open my eyes. Peter deserves a family who loves each other and... even though we've hurt each other, you're still apart of our family. So, if you'd like, we'd enjoy having you in the tower again. You could even bring Bucky. This place is tiny for two super soldiers. Once you've decided, call me, alright?" Tony stood and brushed himself off. He placed a kiss to his blonde locks before leaving the apartment, smiling to himself because of how damn good it feels to forgive a man you still love.


	13. the discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha and tony find two different but important things

Tony was, and is, a curious mind. Therefore, when he found a few things Steve left behind, he had the compulsive urge to look through them. These belonging included an old sketch book and the  Stark Industries laptop Tony gifted him after the attack on New York. He opened the old, clunky frame, thinking about all the redesigns he could do and what he should've done better.

When he quickly guessed the password ( _America7418_ , if you were wondering), Steve's email was already pulled up. He knows he shouldn't snoop, or even care, but... can you blame him? Yes? Okay, fair.

The emails just... pulled him in. His recent ones were almost all from his one other friend, Bucky Barnes, only with a few from an email address named  _korikitten@gmail.com_  littered in. He tapped on one named'Fuck you' and started reading. 

_Captain,_

_Really? This is how you treat a lady? Dis-Fucking-Gusting_

Oh, shit, this was a reply from an email chain.

_Dear Captain Steve Rogers,_

_Hi, it's the girl from Pegu Club. Personally, even though you ran out afterwards, I felt a connection between us. I would love to go on another date. How about Saturday at 7?_

_Love, Kori ;)_

**Dear Miss Kori,**

**Though I am flattered, I will have to refuse. My intention was never to lead you on, or even kiss you at all. I was only looking to have fun that night, and I am extremely apologetic that you thought I was interested and that I led you on. Thank you for your offer.**

**Yours truly,  
** **Captain Steve Rogers**

**_Sent from StarkPhone_ **

_Dear Captain,_

_Hi, It's Kori again. And why not? I'd be an amazing girlfriend for you. Honestly? Fuck your little boyfriend. I'd be better than that faggot ever could be._

_-Kori <3_

**Dear Miss Kori,**

**Even if I was ever interested in being in a relationship with you, I wouldn't consider it know after your blatant homophobia. In case you have forgotten, I am bisexual, and I am an ally to my trans brothers and sisters in the LGBT+ community.  Please don't talk about Tony like that as he hasn't done anything bad to me while we have been romantically involved.**

**Sincerely,  
Captain Steve Rogers**

And that brought to the first email Tony read, the emails continuously being written where Steve is mainly defending Tony. Tony's breathing became heavier as he continued reading before he came to the end of the chain where Steve just stopped replying, the last email from the day where Tony kicked him out. He forced himself to close the laptop and hide it and the sketch book under the bed. He stood and almost ran to the kitchen to wait for Peter to come home and work on a new project. Maybe Steve did love him.

Meanwhile, Natasha knew something was up with Tony's kid. She couldn't place her finger on what exactly it was, but she knew it was something. The fact that she couldn't figure it out was driving her absolutely  _insane._ So, when Peter went out to walk his friends home, Nat took the chance to take a look.

That's how she ended up above Tony, in the vents, slipping through the metal paths. She was quite familiar with these ways because of her and Clint's prank wars (talking about Clint, she already ran into him twice). She slipped over the vent cover, carefully unscrewing the vent and landing gracefully on the carpeted floor.

Peter's room was... surprisingly clean for a kid. A few posters were haphazardly set up on the walls, displaying Star Trek, Star Wars, and even the Avengers. Natasha smiled softly at the poster of her and Clint hanging next to his wardrobe.

So... if Natasha was a teenage boy, where would she hide her things?

She checked his bed before making it again, under his weirdly clean bed, rifled through his drawers and and wardrobe and nothing. Not even  _porn_. Isn't this kid supposed to be a teen boy?

She swiped through his closet, before spotting bright red at peeking out of the ceiling panel at the top of his closet. She pushed it open, a bright red onesie falling out. Nat almost snorted. Was that- yes it is.

Peter Parker was  _Spiderman_. Holy shit. Out of everyone in NYC, sweet little Peter was the last person she'd guess. She picked up the suit to fold and place it on his bed so they could have a little chat about it later when a piece of cloth fell out. She quirked an eyebrow and picked it up.

...and she thought Peter being Spiderman would be the biggest surprise today.

"Dad! I'm home!"

 _Shit._ Nat quickly shoved the cloth into the ceiling panel before sitting on the bed with the suit.

"Going to do homework?"

"Yup!"

"Ok. Proud of you, kiddo."

The door swung open to a smiling Peter. "Oh, hey, Nat! What's-"

He spotted the suit and lunged for it. Nat snatched it away and held it above her head. "Sit."

Peter sat down, swallowing hard.

"So... you're the Spider-kid, huh?"

"Sp-Spider  _Man._ "

"Quiet. Do you know how dangerous running around in a flimsy suit without any backup is?"

"Yeah, I kinda do it almost every day."

"You- You do know your dad will kill you once he finds out!" she fussed, hands on her hips.

Peter bowed his head. "That's why he won't? Please don't tell him, Nat! If I'm not out there saving people, no one will be!"

"Peter, that's what the police are for."

"The police? Do you know how discriminatory they are? Even if they weren't, they're always too busy with bigger things! No one would be looking out for the little guy! But I am."

Nat sighed. "You really had to inherit the self-sacrificial hero aspect, didn't you?"

Peter smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, I won't tell him unless you get hurt, understood?"

Peter beamed. "Yes! Thank you!"

He basically tackled hugged her, almost knocking her over.

"Wait, but how'd you know?"

"Peter, sweetheart, I'm a super spy. Now do your work."

Nat smiled at the boy as she walked out. She didn't ask about the cloth in his closet because Peter will come out as transgender when he's ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late <3


	14. the annoyances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is super gay

On days like these, Steve really wishes he could get drunk.

Steve was fiddling with his suitcase strap, chewing his lip roughly.

"Steve, stop. You're gonna make yourself bleed," Bucky reprimanded, nudging him gently.

Steve shifted on his feet again. "Okay, sorry."

"You need to chill out a little, Stevie."

"I can't! I have to make a good impression on Tony and his son."

"The kid has a name, Steve. He's his own person. What is his name?"

"Peter. He's a real sweet kid. Loves his dad."

"Hey, that's one thing you guys have in common."

Steve slapped his arm, huffing angrily. "Look, Buck, please don't do that around Tony. I'm trying to build his trust again. I just hope his kid likes me still."

"Unless you did something really fucked-"

" _Language._ "

"Fine,  _stupid,_ you should be good. You're Captain America for God's sake."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm Captain America! I got this!"

"That's it, Stevie."

The elevator dinged open to reveal the compound's common room, the smell of Sam's vanilla candles and Natasha's lilac Febreeze mixed in the air. Clint was collapsed on top of the back of the couch, an empty mug resting on his chest. Sam was chatting with Natasha, both on the couch, polishing weapons from the gym. Thor was on the end of the couch with Bruce resting in his lap. Steve can't remember the last time the tower was so domestic.

Sam turned his head a bit too far to the right and spotted Steve. The man snapped to his feet and stormed over to the two super-soldiers. "Steven Grant Rogers! What in  _hell_ are you doing here?!"

"I-"

"You know what? I don't even want to know!" Sam whisper yelled. "I am sick and tired of telling you that the last thing Tony needs on his plate is is douchebag  _ex_ boyfriend adding on some stress. Do you know how hard he's working for his kid right now?" 

Steve cowered back from Mama Wilson. 

"And you Barnes-" Sam hissed. 

"Hi, Wilson." 

"Did you convince him into this? Do you want  _payback_ some how?"

Steve saw Tony walk into the room out of the corner of his eye, making his stomach explode into butterflies. Tony spotted him and rushed over. 

"Hey, Steve. I'm really happy you took up my offer." Tony grinned, charm radiating off of him as he gave Steve a hug. What the everloving heck is happening? "Hey, can we talk? Like, in private?"

"Uh, yeah."

Bucky gave him the 'Are you okay?' look while Sam gave him the 'I swear to the Lord above' look.

"Hey, Dad, have you seen my trigonometry boo- what is  _he_ doing here?"

Tony smiled, making Steve's heart seize again. "Pete, Steve's staying at the tower again."

"Why?" 

"Pete-"

"No! He was rude to you! He said you'd ruin my life! Just 'cause  _he_ messed up! He was the one who hurt you!"

"You told Tony what?" Bucky snapped. 

"Peter, listen to me-" 

"No, you're acting irrational! Keeping your douchebag ex here, just to hurt you more?"

"Peter Benjamin Parker, first of all, you do not yell at your father-"

"I do when you don't realize you're hurting yourself!"

"Go to your room, we will discuss this later. Your trig book is on the kitchen counter."

Peter sent one more glare at Steve before storming off again. Tony's shoulders collapsed inward. "I have to go deal with this, talk later?"

"You got it."

"Thank you." Tony jogged off.

Honestly, that went better than he thought.

In Peter's room, Tony was giving him a lecture. Peter knew he was right. Steve was, and although Peter didn't like swearing, was an asshole. Peter was a little sad, though, Tony looked really mad at him.

"Dad, I have to get to school." 

Tony glanced at the clock. "Okay, fine. We're not done, though, after school, you come straight home, alright."

"Yessir." 

Tony hugged him. "Love you, kiddo."

Peter smiled softly. "Love you too, Dad."

It took Peter only 45 minutes to get to school instead of his usual hour. Maybe he just really wanted to avoid Captain Annoying (Nice one, Peter). 

"Oh, God, what's wrong, Peter?" MJ asked, clear look of annoyance on her face.

"So much, it's hard to explain."

"Well, at least tell me you didn't forget you were showing a new kid around today."

Peter groaned loudly. This was  _just_ what he needed on his plate, huh? "Tell Ned I'll meet him in homeroom. I gotta go to the office."

Peter weaved through the halls, somehow avoiding any phrases including slurs. 

"Hey, Miss Hailey! I'm here for that kid in my grade that I'm showing around."

"Thank you again for signing up for this, Mister Parker. He'll be in here soon."

Peter sat down, setting his bag in front of him. After about five minutes, the prettiest boy Peter Parker has seen in his sixteen years of life.

_Please don't let that be the boy I'm showing around, I'm too gay for this._

Miss Hailey pointed towards Peter and the boy walked over. He held out his hand, smiling happily.  

"Hey, I'm Cooper."

"Parker. I mean- I'm Parker. Peter. Parker. Parker Peter. I mean- Peter Parker. Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Parker Peter." Cooper playfully winked, making Peter almost choke on air itself. 

"So- uh- are you in Mrs. Jamerson's homeroom!" 

"Yeah!"

"Cool, I'll show you it."

Peter accidentally lost Cooper multiple times, considering his height and Peter's anti height, but they eventually made it to homeroom. 

"Damn, should just hold your hand next time so I don't lost, huh?"

Peter didn't trust his voice not to crack in fifty different ways, so he just nodded, his smile wide. Wow, he's gay. He's so gay. 

Peter ducked into the classroom, sitting behind Ned and whispering very quietly, "I am so so so gay."

Cooper sat behind MJ, next to Peter. 

"Oh, is that a lesbian flag?" Cooper asked, pointing at her jacket. 

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Oh, I'm pansexual! It's just cool to already meet some LGBT people here."

"I'm gay," Ned added, when Peter blurted out, "I'm bi!"

_Smooth one, Parker. Smooth._


	15. the persistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve finally gets some love

Steve was going to make Peter like him if it's the last thing he ever does. He hasn't been able to talk to Tony yet, and that conversation has been chipping away at the edges of his sanity. But, like a good captain, he has a plan.

_1) Get Peter to trust him_   
_2) Get Peter to help get Tony to trust him_   
_3) Get Tony to fall in love with him again_   
_4) Get to have a great little family with the two boys_

And he will do it. If Steve is two things, persistent and stubborn are them. Maybe he'll get to be in love again. Maybe he deserved a second chance.

The oven beeped quietly and Bucky rushed over, just grabbing it with his metal arm, but Steve still snapped, "Be careful, Buck!"

Bucky rolled his eyes and he scooped the cookies off the metal pan. Clint, who has a super sense for food, swooped into the kitchen and tried to steal a cookie, but Bucky slapped his hand away. "Good Lord, you're almost as annoying as Sam."

Slowly, everyone congregated in the kitchen, and despite Bucky's efforts, ate the cookies. Tony even grabbed a few, claiming they were for Peter.

"Hey, Stevie," Tony called, walking out of the kitchen, "walk with me."

Steve has never put a sketchbook down so quickly in his life. He quickly followed the billionare down the hall to his workshop. "Come sit."

Steve carefully sat down next to Tony. Tony wouldn't look up from his feet. "What's up?"

"I-" Tony swallowed again, looking completely away from him. "You- You didn't mean to cheat on me did you?"

"What?"

"You didn't mean to kiss that girl, did you?" Tony said a little more forcefully.

"N-No. I didn't- I would- I would never hurt you on purpose, Tony."

"Can you explain what happened that night?" Tony grabbed his hand gently, making Steve's heart flutter again.

"I- I was being an idiot. I-I felt like you were trying to ignore you so I wanted a way to get you to notice me somehow. So, I just decided to flirt and she kissed me and you just looked over at the wrong time-" Steve took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"And... why did you say all that shit to me when you stormed out?"

"'Cause I'm an asshole and an idiot, Tones. I-I was mad and hurt and my idiotic brain wanted to make you hurt as much as I did. I know that sounds just plain  _cruel,_ but in the moment it made sense."

"Well, if that was your goal, you succeeded," Tony said, trying to laugh, but getting choked up. Oh, God, he was trying to lighten the mood. Steve gripped his hand harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tony."

"I still love you, dumbass. I never stopped. Maybe I'm the idiot here."

"I love you so much, Tones," Steve whispered, staring into Tony's eye.

And then Tony kissed him. Steve curled his hands into the front of Tony's shirt, keeping him right where he wanted him. Slowly, Tony broke away from the kiss, resting his forehead on Steve's. "I love you too, Stevie."

Steve smiled goofily. "That's one hellava way to say it."

Meanwhile, Peter was riding the elevator up to the top floor. Even though he knew he was gonna get fussed at, he was still kinda over the moon from Cooper.

"Hey, Fri, tell Dad I'm home. I know he wanted to talk to me."

"Mr. Stark has told me to tell you to meet him in his workshop."

Peter swallowed hard, scratching his arm. He scampered down the stairs before knocking on the glass door.

"Come in, Peter."

Oh no. He used his full name. He opened the door to see his very angry dad. And Captain Annoying himself sitting right behind him.

"Come in, have a seat." Peter tried to grab the chair from his desk. "Next to Steve."

Peter slowly sat next to Steve, scooting as far away from the man as possible. Tony sighed. "Peter, you know why you're in here."

Peter mumbled, "Because I told you the truth."

"Peter Benjamin! Contrary to your belief, I can take care of myself and make my own decisions."

"Well, I'm sorry, but this decision is wrong."

"Well, I don't need to ask my  _child_ about everything I do in my romantic life!"

"But, Dad- wait.  _Romantic?_ "

"Yes, Steve and I have decided to be in a relationship again."

"What?!" His head snapped over to look at the blonde, who was blushing and avoiding eye contact. "He's gonna hurt you again!"

"And if that's so, that will be my fault."

"But-"

"Peter. This is my decision. And that's that. Now, you shouldn't yell at your father or anyone older than you. That's plain disrespectful. Now say that you're sorry."

Peter cowered, keeping his eyes away from Tony. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Not to me."

"Bu-" Peter huffed. "Sorry."

"With eye contact. And more respect."

Peter rolled his eyes. He looked Steve into his stupid blue eyes. "I'm sorry,  _Captain_."

"Peter-!"

"No, Tony, it's fine." Steve grinned at the teen and held out his hand. "I hope we can be friends."

"I'm not-"

"Shake his hand, Peter."

Peter growled under his breath. While shaking Steve's hand, he whispered, where only Steve could hear him, "If you hurt my dad, I will destroy you."

"And Peter, you're grounded. For two weeks."

Peter huffed quietly and picked up his book bag again. "Fine."

"Tony, you don't need to do this-"

"Quiet, Steve. He needs to learn his lesson. You may have been quite rude, but you can't fight fire with fire. He needs to learn that."

Steve smiled softly. "You're such a great dad, Tones."

Tony smiled and hugged him.


	16. the families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter loves his family, both at school and at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN.... @whatsanaccounttoagod IS AN ANGEL FOR HELPING ME FIGURE OUT WTF WAS WRONG.... BLESS

Peter felt dead on his feet the next day. After he yelled at Tony, he couldn't sleep. He refused to eat until Clint forced him to. And Clint didn't even do it, he had to get Natasha to do it! And Peter is scared of Nat!

So, Peter basically fell asleep at the lunch table until Cooper poked him in the side followed by MJ throwing ice cubes at him.

Cooper furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Are you okay, Peter?"

Peter scrubbed his hands over his eyes. "Yeah, just... family troubles."

MJ looked pissed, considering she really hates Peter's dad, and Ned looked worried, considering he really loved Peter's dad.

"What? What's happening with your dad?"

"He got back with his stupid exboyfriend."

"To be fair, your dad is stupid."

"MJ!"

Peter sighed. "Please stop, you two. I'm trying to be angry."

"Aw, angry Peter is so cute," Cooper teased, pinching his cheek. Peter huffed.

"Go away, Cooper. You suck."

Cooper chuckled and threw his arm around Peter. "You know you love me."

_Oh heck. I'm so gay._

"What about your mom, huh? She can't be marrying her shitty ex too."

"My mom died when I was young. In fact, I've been staying with my aunt and uncle until I found out about my dad literally about a month ago."

Cooper opened and closed his mouth a few times, quickly pulling back his arm. Apparently he found words to say, whether they were the right ones or not, he said, "I haven't seen my dad since I was twelve. Him and my mom went through a nasty divorce after the stuff that went down in Sokovia. And she's trying to marry a new guy and she wants me to call him dad."

Peter smiled softly. "Really?"

"Yeah! Even worse, he's trying to get his kid to call my mom mom! And she  _lives_ with her mom! My little sister thinks it's the funniest thing."

Peter gasped. "You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're all only childs," MJ commented. "Pete's always been obsessed with having a little sibling."

"Do you want mine? Her name's Lila, she's eleven, and currently  _obsessed_ with Jacksepticeye. If I have to hear  _Top of tha' mornin' to ya' laddies!_ one more time, I might shoot myself. Oh, or little Nate. He's 4 and cries if he isn't holding his Bruce Banner stuffed animal."

"They make those?" Ned asked excitedly. "Asking for a friend."

"No. Since he'd cry if he wasn't watching Bruce Banner's lectures on TV, my dad made him one. He was two when this happened." Peter tried to ignore how his voice wavered at the word 'dad.'

The bell rung and MJ took the chance to rush off as Ned said, "See you in calc."

Before Cooper left, Peter grabbed his hand. "Cooper, if you ever need to talk about your dad, I'm right here, okay?"

Cooper smiled softly and hugged him. "Thank you, Pete."

Peter, in all honesty, had trouble getting through his last few periods, gym being especially hard when he got harassed by Flash. After school, Cooper did try to talk to him, but his little sister dragged him away.

**_Daddio_ **

_Hey, kiddo!! Steve is picking you up_ _from_ _school (please be nice)_ _I_ _need_ _to talk to you when you get back!_

Peter huffed quietly. He spotted Steve in a cap and sun glasses waving him over. The only up side to this is that Steve drives a really nice red 1964 Chevrolet Malibu. He threw his bag in the back of the car, slipping into the passenger seat, trying to ignore Steve.

"So," Steve started, pulling out of the school's parking lot, "how was school?"

"It was fine."

"How are you-"

"Look, Mr. Rogers, I don't like you. And I honestly doubt you like me. We're only hanging out because we both love my dad. And I don't trust you with him, but for his sake, I'll play nice. Just... stop pretending like we're friends."

Steve shifted uncomfortably, Peter switching on a random radio station. They sat in uncomfortable silence until Steve pulled into the Avenger's garage, Peter hopping out almost as soon as he parker.

"Fri, where's my dad?"

"He's in his lab, sir."

"Perfect!"

Peter sprinted up to the lab, dropping his backpack by the door. "Hey, Dad! Can I use your lab a bit?"

"Hello to you too, sure, and what's your rush?"

"Nothing! I just had a good day."

"Great, kiddo." Tony kissed his hair. "Can we talk, kid?"

"Depends. Is it a good or bad talk?"

"Good talk. Nothing about Steve."

"Ok! Talk away, Daddio."

Peter grabbed a piece of graph paper and started sketching.

"So, you're being seen out in public with us, the Avengers, more."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"Haha, smartass. I was saying we need to introduce you to the public so the outlets don't think the Avengers are having a relationship with an underage kid. So, how about we go on a talk show, get an interview, and maybe play a game with the host."

"As long as it's Ellen. I love Ellen."

"Fair. Who doesn't? But not what the endgame of this conversation. Since you are my one and only true heir, I was thinking, and you don't have to say yes, maybe adding Stark to your last name? Like Parker-Stark? Or Stark-Parker?" Tony said, fiddling with his robots.

"Y-You want me to have your last name?" Peter asked, the pen slipping out of his hand.

"Yeah." Tony smiled before putting on a fake serious face. "You are my son, right?"

Peter stood up and tackled hugged him, slamming his head into his chest. "I love you, Dad."

Tony rested his head on his son's. "I love you too, kiddo. So, Parker-Stark or Stark-Parker?"


	17. the son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter loves ellen degeneres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you've read all of chapter 16!

Tony smoothed out Peter's red button up. "I might not be able to let you out there, Pete. You'd be killin' all the ladies and fellas with your looks."

"Dad-" Peter covered his face with his hands.

"No, the handsomeness comes from your old man."

"Emphasis on  _old._ "

Tony rolled his eyes. "You have to go to hair and make up. Sadly, you didn't get enough of those looks from me."

"You're so mean to me."

Tony chuckled, ruffling his hair as Peter sat down in a chair. "Okay, ladies. Get him all prettied up."

"Hi! I'm Peter Parker-Stark!"

"Hello, Peter! I'm Alana and they're Jessie. You're so polite."

"Thanks, I try!"

Jessie chuckled, starting to mess with Peter's hair. "Is this the way you usually part it?"

Peter and the stylists casually chatted while they prettied Peter up. Once Peter was released, Tony grabbed his shoulders.

"Peter. You got this. If you need to get off stage, tap my knee three times, alright?" Tony said.

Peter smiled softly. "Got it!"

"I love you, Pete." Tony kissed his head.

Peter hugged him. "I love you too, Dad."

"Tony Stark, to the stage. Stark to the stage."

Tony squeezed his shoulder again. "You're gonna do great, Petey! I love you!"

Peter nervously cracked his knuckles while he waited for his queue. He paced back and forth awkwardly. The Tony on TV was smiling, casually chatting with the show host.

"Peter Parker-Stark to the stage!"

Peter scampered over to the entrance, trying to greet the producer but being ignored.

"Peter, come here kiddo!"

Peter awkwardly walked onto the stage, waving at the audience. Tony flashed him a thumbs up. Peter walked over to the white couch and sat down, holding his hound out for Ellen. No, not just Ellen, but  _the_ Ellen.

"It's so nice to meet you!" he squeaked out.

"Nice to meet you too, Peter!"

"Dad, it's Ellen!"

"Yes, Pete, I know."

"So," Ellen said. "You're Tony Stark's son?"

"Yeah, seems that way!" He grinned excitedly.

"How is it living with the Avengers? Are they anything like the media portrays them to be?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! First of all, this guy right here is a giant softie." Peter grinned at his dad, who's face was flushed red.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! He once gave me four hundred dollars 'cause I asked for lunch money!"

"Kid, you are ruining my reputation."

"He also makes me hot cocoa whenever I want. And he lets my friends come over! To one of the most secure facilities! No matter what people say, he's full of all those emotions."

Tony's face was buried in his hands. Peter threw his arms around Tony. "Oh! And Miss Widow- I-I mean Nat, she wants to be called Nat, is also really nice! She and Mr. Hawkeye wanted to teach me how to fight, but Mr. Hawkeye said Dad would yell at them 'cause he said he didn't want me hurt. And Mr. Hawkeye is really nice too! He played Mario Kart with me and my friends!"

"Really? Never thought Hawkeye would be a gamer."

"Oh, he is! The scariest thing I've ever seen was him playing Jenga with Dad, Dr. Banner, and Mr. Thor. I was almost killed-"

"You were not!"

"Yes I was!"

"You're just mad you're bad at Jenga!"

Peter flicked his arm.

"Well, Peter, wanna play a game you may be better at?" the woman smiled. Peter's eyes lit up.

"What game are we going to be playing, Mrs. Ellen?!"

"Competitive Heads Up!"

"Yes!" Peter screamed as Tony pathetically groaned.

"So, we'll be playing two rounds, one, I'll be guessing and Tony will be giving me clues, then Peter will be giving me clues! So, Tony, you ready?" Ellen had a shit-eating grin as she was handed an iPad.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What's the category?"

"Superheroes!"

"Oh boy-"

"Begin!"

The word  _Mjolnir_ appeared on screen and Tony began pretending to swing around Thor's hammer, which made Ellen scream out "Thor!" This kept happening until Tony mimed not being able to pick up the weapon, making her guess immediately.

Next was  _cape._ Tony put his arms behind him and tried to wave them in a cape-like way. He then shoved his fists in front of him, trying to act like Superman. Ellen got it after two guesses.

Sadly, the last one they got to do, was  _Ironman_ , where Tony spent thirty seconds pointing at himself and his arc reactor. Ellen got it with one second to spare.

"Step aside, old man. Mrs. Ellen and I will show you how it's done!" Peter and Ellen shared a high five.

The first one was  _extremely_ easy. He just put his hands on his hips and yelled, "PATRIOTISM!" and Ellen immediately responded, "Captain America!"

Next, Peter mimed shooting a bow, and Ellen guessed Hawkeye immediately.

The next one was  _Suiting up_ and he faked putting on an Ironman suit. When that didn't work, he then tried pulling on Captain America's suit, which made her get it.

They went through a few more, finishing with  _Black Widow_ where Peter did a backflip into a summersault before fake punching some bad guys, which somehow came across as Natasha. The audience cheered.

"Since when could you do  _that?!_ " Tony yelled.

Peter grinned cheekily as he adjusted his microphone. "I took gymnastics."

Ellen grinned as a crew member handed her a piece of paper.

"So, the winner of our challenge is..."

There was a drumroll.

"Peter Parker-Stark, with ten to three!"

Peter whooped and (ironically, he swears) dabbed.

Later, Peter bounced out of the studio. "That was o much fun!"

"Yeah! Wait- God dammit, paparazzi."

Tony shielded his face, but Peter just grinned at the camera until they got to the car. Peter checked his phone for the first time in two hours.

**Gay**

**_cooper_ **   
_SO I JUST WATCHED ELLEN WITH MY MOM_   
_> PETER, YOUR DAD IS TONY STARK!?_

**_peter_ **   
_yeah lol_


	18. the rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is scared and clint is great uncle

Has Peter ever mentioned how much he loves Clint?

Because it's a lot.

Currently, he was curled up in his side at two am, both of them unable to sleep from nightmares. Clint had made them both hot chocolate, Peter barely keeping Clint from chugging a pot of coffee. Clint's hand was absentmindedly running his fingers through Peter's hair as they watched the rerun of the stupid gossip show on early that night. Both of the boys, though they were trying to keep their drooping eyelids open, were frankly falling asleep

In all honesty, Peter ended up finding Clint in the kitchen, starting to make a pot of coffee. He was going to get his dad, but Tony was sleeping in Mr. Roger's arms and he just looked so... peaceful. He didn't want to ruin it so he just dragged himself to the kitchen and willed himself not to be too loud when sobbing. That's where Clint and Peter met, Clint quickly switched the coffee for cocoa (with lots of whipped creme, for your information) and suggested that they watched a bad celeb drama TV show if Peter didn't want to talk about it (and since it was another dream that included Aunt May's death, he absolutely did not want to).

"Pete? You still up?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, half focused on the TV show.

"Alrigh'," Clint slurred. "Just checkin' on ya'."

Peter, a sudden chill running down his back, pressed himself closer to Clint. He couldn't tell if his Spidey senses detected something bad now or if it was left over anxiety from the nightmare. Clint was basically asleep again, but Peter couldn't take his eyes off of the TV that was displaying his picture.

"Oh, hey, Pete, that's you."

"Yeah!" Peter grinned. "I'm on TV! That's so cool, Clint!"

"So, Tony Stark has a son?" the main blonde woman smirked.

The guy next to her chuckled. "I mean, with how much he slutted himself out, I'm not surprised."

"Hey!" Peter snapped, but Clint just said, "It's stupid gossip, Petester. Don't let it bother you."

Peter huffed.

A third guy said, "Is Stark even qualified to raise a kid?"

"The answers no," the fourth and final girl said. "He's gay and dating Captain America, a fellow avenger. Can there be more dangerous conditions?"

"That's so homophobic!" Peter squeaked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Pete. It's hard to take you seriously. You just sound like an angry but harmless kitten."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, bud, it's true!"

"You're so mean to me." Peter stuck his tongue out and Clint stuck his out at him.

"Jokes on you guys, I got a special tip from someone who goes to school with Peter!" the fourth lady squealed.

"Oh, God, these are always funny. So, Peter, since when were you an alcoholic?"

"I am? Why didn't anyone tell me, I would've gotten beer."

Clint snorted and focused back on the show.

"So, Peter, or should I say Penelope is a tranny."

Peter froze. No. Nononono.

"Could anyone really think you're trans? Not like there's anything wrong with being trans, you're just so masculine."

Peter was choking on his own breath. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter started frantically signing help. Clint brought him to his chest. "Shh, calm down. It's alright."

Peter was gripping onto Clint's shirt like his like depended on it. "No it's not- everyone's gonna know, everyone's gonna know, Clint!"

Peter started hyperventilating, trying to get a better grip on Clint. He was sobbing into his chest, and he felt like he was going to throw up. "E-Everyone will h-h-ha-hate me!"

"Shh, shh, no one will hate you, bud. Come on, let's go get some fresh air. Can you walk, bud?"

"Y-Yeah- I think."

Clint held onto Peter, helping him keep his balance. Peter half-stumbled-half-was-dragged to the balcony. Once the cold Manhattan air hit Peter's face, Peter collapsed against the railing, one hand still gripping onto Clint's wrist.

"Hey, Pete, can you tell me five things you can see?"

"Uh- l-lights, apartments, y-you- I think I just saw a dog down on the street with its owner, a-and cars."

"God job. You're doing good, Peter. What about four things you can touch?"

"Uh- y-you, my shirt, the railing, the ground."

"Nice. Great job. What about three things you can hear?"

"You talking, c-cars, a-and Mr. Wilson snoring." Clint chuckled, making Peter have a lopsided smile through his tears.

"What about two things you can smell?"

"R-rain and gasoline."

"And one thing you can taste?"

"Hot coco."

Clint smiled. "You feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah. A bit."

"Okay, that's good. Come here, buddy."

Peter collapsed onto Clint's strong arms. Clint rocked him back and forth gently. "Listen, Pete. They're all going to accept you. It'll be fine. I know at least Tony and I accept you. No one else matters, okay?"

"Thank you..." Peter whispered.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed. I'll stay with you, but no binder, alright?"

"But-"

"No. I don't need any broken ribs, alright?"

"F-Fine. I'll take it off."

"Thank you, Pete."

They shuffled off to bed, Clint making sure to stay right by his side.

~!~

In the morning, Tony was more than worried when he saw Clint in Peter's room, since that only meant one thing, it made Tony sick. Peter must have had a nightmare. And he didn't come to Tony. That's why he was urgently whisking waffles, Steve trying to calm him down.

"Tony, hon, calm down," Steve mumbled. "What's wrong, doll?"

"Peter's mad at me."

"What? Why would you say that?" Steve grabbed his hand.

"I'm pretty sure he had a nightmare and then he didn't come to me. He's mad at me, right?"

"Maybe he didn't wanna bother you, huh?"

"I-I don't know-"

"I'm pretty sure that's what's happening, darling."

"How do you know-"

"He reminds me of you, Tony. You do the same thing."

Tony was about to argue back when Clint knocked at the doorframe.

"Hey, guys, Peter wants to talk with everyone."


	19. the coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck, tony

Peter was shaking. He couldn't do this. Everyone would hate him.

Clint squeezed him tighter, rocking him back and forth gently. He tried to breath deeper, but his lungs didn't want to work for some stupid reason. His fingers were white from how hard he was gripping Clint's shirt.

"Peter, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to-"

"They're find out one way or the other-"

"But they don't have to today. And if this is too much for you, I can help."

"No- no. I can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Peter forced a smile and Clint returned one just as strained. He pressed a kiss to the kid's head. "I'm proud of you"

Clint stood up and ruffled his hair, smiling softly. "I'll go get everyone in the living room."

"Thank you."

He slipped on a nice patterned button up and some jeans paired with his red converse after struggling with his binder. He breathed in and out deeply, his hands shaking. He didn't want to bother his friends, but god he'd love some comfort in this ridiculous scenario. 

He struggled opening his phone with his shaky hands before starting a group Face Call (thank you, StarkPhones). Ned picked up, already working at his computer, MJ picked up mid-workout, and Cooper's camera was about three inches from his face while he was searching for his glasses, contacts too hard to put in at the moment.

Also, Cooper with glasses? Peter is the gayest boy alive.

"Hey, guys, how do I look?" Peter turned around the camera, showing off his outfit in the mirror.

MJ whistled. "Got a hot date or something, Parker?"

"I'm about to come out to my family."

"What the fuck? You haven't came out to the Avengers yet?" Ned asked, looking away from his program.

"No! They're all cis guys just freaking sweating testosterone! It's kinda terrifying!"

"You'll be fine, Petey," Cooper grumbled, still half asleep. "If they don't accept you, I'll just kidnap you, don't worry."

Peter rolled his eyes, still smiling through, ears turning pink.

"Mister Parker. Mister Barton has requested your presence in the living room."

Cooper noticeably tensed up at the last name Barton, but no one payed attention.

"Okay, Fri. I'll be there in a second! Thanks guys, I gotta go!"

Peter hung up, throwing his phone back onto his bed before jogging to the living room to see all the Avengers, minus Rhodey, who was back on duty. And this made Peter even more nervous since Sam just looked super pissed off, Bucky sitting next to him. Clint claimed a seat between Bucky and Natasha, shooting Peter a double thumbs up and a stupid smile. Tony just looked really worried, anxiously gnawed on his thumb nail. Peter shot him a smile and Tony forced one back.

"S-So, um, th-there's something I need to say?"

"Are you pregnant, young Peter?" Thor rumbled.

Bruce mumbled to him, "No, Thor, boys can't get pregnant."

"Oh, yes! Continue, young Peter!"

"Th-There was a thing on the TV a-and it was on a rumor show b-b-ut it was true a-and-" Peter took a deep breath in. "I-I'm tr-trans."

Thor raised his hand, only to be pushed down by Bruce.

"What is trans?"

"It's the thing I am, Thor," Bruce whispered. Peter perked up at this. The Bruce Banner was a freaking trans guy?

"Oh! So... is it Madame Parker-Stark?"

"N-No! It's still Peter. I'm a trans guy."

Tony opened and closed his mouth like a fish before promptly standing up and leaving the room. Clint's cheeks puffed out. "I'll go talk to him, Peter."

Clint ruffled his hair and kept walking. Bruce smiled at Peter and patted the seat next to him. "C'mon. Let's talk."

~!~

"Stark!" Clint snapped, stomping after Tony. Tony ignored him and kept walking down to the lab. "Stark! Hold the hell up!"

"What?" Tony huffed.

"You're son just fucking came out to you, and you just walk away?"

"I'm processing."

"And Peter's probably up there about to throw up 'cause his own dad doesn't accept him."

"I do accept him!"

"Then why aren't you up there, confirming you still fucking love him? Do you know how absolutely terrified he was to come out to you guys? He's had three panic attacks in the past twelve hours."

"Then why didn't he come get me?"

"'Cause he didn't want to bother you and fuckin' Rogers! And I was the only one up and I saw that bullshit on TV so I had to help him."

"Get off your high and mighty horse, Barton."

"No, listen to me for once, Stark-"

"Just because you fucked up your family doesn't mean you get to stick your nose into mine."

Clint balled his fists up. Don't punch him, don't punch him, don't punch him, Barton.

"You know, when was the last time you even saw them?"

Clint socked him in the jaw.

"Never talk about my kids again, if you know what's good for you, Stark." Clint stalked off back to the living room. Peter was talked quickly to Bruce, Clint picking up quick words of talk about transitioning.

Nat walked up to him. "Stark being a dick?"

"Yeah. He's quote-unquote 'Processing.' And also being a dick."

"He mentioned... them... didn't he?"

"Yeah. Just... tell Pete he's allowed to have people over, I'm going to go punch shit downstairs."


	20. the processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony loves his boys

Tony sat at his desk, sketching out ideas. His head was swimming in self loathing, guilt, and shitty memories. He kept going between new arrows for Clint and a new, healthier binder for Peter. One he could wear for longer without mangling his ribs. It's still not safe to sleep or work out in, mind you, but it's most likely an improvement. Suddenly, the glass of his lab became transparent again, making Tony jump. Steve stormed in and set a plate in front of him.

"Eat."

Tony looked at the pizza then back up at Steve. "You're... mad at me."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"You're not softly scolding me for not eating."

"Yeah. Now, I have to actually scold you for what you did yesterday with Peter!"

"I-"

"Shhh. Shush. There is literally no rational explanations to why you walked out on Peter after he told you what was probably his biggest secret! He's your god damn son, Tony. You're who he needs the most at the moment. He needs to know you accept him, Tony."

"I do!"

"If you do, you shouldn't have just walked out. He's probably freaking terrified that you're gonna kick him out. Bruce has been trying his best to distract him, but he's not his dad. You are. And, honestly, don't even get me started on what you said to poor Clint-"

"He might as well be his dad, considering I'm gonna fuck him over." Tony pushed away from his desk and stood up, going to work on random upgrades for the team.

"you're not!"

"Yes I am! You said it yourself, Rogers, I'm gonna be a failure of a dad just like my own father."

"I was wrong, Tony," Steve persisted, walking up behind Tony. "I was so wrong. You're an amazing father. The way you act around that kid is so caring, it's never anything I've seen from you before. But it's amazing. And you guys are amazing."

"I know nothing about being transgender. I'll fuck it all up."

"That's why you have me, and Bruce, and Clint, and Nat, and the rest of the team to help you. We're all a family here, Tones. You know that."

"They should adopt him! I don't deserve to be that kid's dad."

"You know what, Tony? You're making this all about yourself, when it isn't. All that happened is that Peter came out, a situation where he needs  _everyone_ in his support system with him, alright? He didn't even willfully come out, he was outed by a god damn gossip show! And you're acting like you're being personally victimized. News flash, Tony, your life isn't all about you. It's about your son now too."

Tony clutched the table in front of him. "You think I don't know that? I'm- I just need time to process and research and get the facts-"

"No. You need to go the hell upstairs and show your son you still love him. 'Cause if I was him, I'd think you hated me."

Tony paused for a minute. "Why are you always right?"

"I'm not. I'm just right about this." Steve kissed his head gently. "You're lucky I didn't let Clint come down here to have a word with you. He was doing target practice with your eyes."

"Yeah," Tony let out a strangled laugh. "I need to go talk to him."

"Remember. This is about him."

"I know." 

Tony let himself out of his own lab, Steve lingering in there. It's okay, though. Tony trusts him. He slowly climbed the stairs until he hit Peter's door. He knocked gently. "Peter?"

"Go away."

"Peter, please. It's your dad."

Peter opened up the door, hair ruffled up, eyes a bright red. He was obviously not wearing his binder, though it was mostly covered by his baggy sweatshirt. Before Tony could say anything, Peter squeaked out, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, why are you sorry?" Tony touched his shoulder, Peter flinching back.

"F-For being a freak."

"Oh, Pete," Tony sighed. He opened up his arms, Peter falling into his arms. 

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so sorry- I-I can't help it, I'm not a girl! I'm sorry- If you want me to leave I'd understand, I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Hey, hey, it's okay, bud, it's okay. I accept you. Wholeheartedly." 

"But- Last night-"

"I was wrong. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself, kiddo. I should have realized that I should have been here for you. I'm sorry, kiddo."

Peter held onto him so hard, Tony could feel his nails digging into his shoulder blades. He stroked his hair gently, shushing him lovingly. 

"You're getting snot all over my sweatshirt, little man."

Peter choked out another sob, this one thankfully mixed with a laugh. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's fine, Pete. I was only kidding- well, you are getting snot all over my shirt, but I'm not angry." Tony laughed, placing his chin on his head.

"So, you don't hate me, dad?"

"Absolutely. You could punch me in the face and cut off Steve's face and I'd still love you."

Peter giggled. "It's a deal."

Tony kissed his forehead. "Oh, shit. It's already ten. It's a school night."

"Hey, dad? Would you mind staying the night with me?"

"I do not mind at all! Let me get ready for bed first, you should too, kiddo."

In less than ten minutes, Peter was curled up in Tony's side, snoring peacefully.

That next morning, Peter found Steve in the kitchen, drinking coffee. As he slipped his Pop Tarts into the toaster, he smiled at Steve. "Thanks for talking to my dad last night."

"No problem, Peter. Sometimes, your dad just needs a little push." 

Peter smiled gently. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all, Captain."


	21. the son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cooper is a mess

Cooper shuffled out of his sweatshirt, now trying on a tee shirt.

"Oooh, who you getting all pretty for, Coop?"

Cooper huffed. "Go away, Lila."

"You getting dressed up for a pretty girl."

 _Boy_. "No, I'm just going to a friends house for the night."

"A  _girl_ friend?"

Cooper huffed, zipping up his bag. "Go away, Lila."

"Don't get anyone pregnant."

"If you'll please move, I'll be going to meet my friend  _Peter._ "

"Whatever, Coop! Be safe! Wrap it before you tap it!"

Cooper rolled his eyes, shoving her away. "Bye, Liles."

"Bye, Coop."

Cooper kissed his mom goodbye, ruffling his little brother Nate's hair, before trotting down the stairs of his apartment building where MJ was honking the horn. He slipped into the back seat, despite he was the tallest.

"'Sup, Michelle and Nedward?"

"Nothin' much, Coopston," MJ grinned, pulling out of the parking lot. "You ready to see your love, Peter Parker?"

Cooper kicked the back of MJ's seat. "Fuck off, Michelle."

"C'mon, Cooper, when you gonna ask him out?"

"When he likes me back?"

MJ let out a long sigh and Ned just started laughing.

"What? What?" Cooper also started laughing now.

"He's so head over heels for you! If you don't ask him out tonight, I'm gonna lock you two losers in a closet," MJ said.

"Jokes on you! I'm ALREADY in the closet!"

"Oh, shit, really?"

"Yeah, my family has no clue."

MJ pulled into the parking garage with the special pass Peter gave her. "Don't worry, Cooper. Peter's family is really accepting."

"Ooh!" Ned grinned. "Especially Clint!"

Cooper shifted awkwardly. If there's anything looking out for him, he will not run into Clint.

MJ parked and stepped out, Ned quickly following, then Cooper stepping out too. Peter was at the door waving at them. MJ shoved his shoulder.

"'Sup, loser?"

"Not much, geek."

Him and Ned exchanged an overly dramatic handshake. Cooper went in for a hug, picking him up slightly. "Petercus!"

"Coopston! Put me down!"

"Never!" Cooper threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go play video games!"

"You're the worst!" Peter screeched.

"You know you love me!" Cooper yelled as he stepped into his elevator.

"Pleeaase set me down? Pretty please with kisses on top?"

Cooper flushed red. He set him down and coughed on embarrassment. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Coopston!" Peter hugged him, causing his blush to deepen. MJ mimed making out and Cooper discreetly flipped him off.

The door opened and Peter rushed out. "Daaaad! Me and my friends are taking over the living room!"

"Alright! Be safe!"

Peter flipped on the TV, switching it to the switch. Ned flopped onto the couch next to MJ. Cooper strategically sat next to Peter. He tossed everyone a controller.

"Let's play some Just Dance then we can watch a movie!" Peter grinned.

God, Cooper is  _so_ gay.

"Hey, Fri, where's Clint?"

"He and Mrs. Romanoff are out of the house until later tonight under classified information."

"Ah, dang." Peter pouted.

"What? Are we not good enough?" Ned cried. MJ patted his shoulder.

"Let's go, losers."

"Nooo! I'm sorry." Peter pouted.

Cooper laughed, placing his arm over the couch, kinda around Peter. He's trying to be smooth. (It's not working.)

Peter soon stood up to start dancing.

Dammit.

~!~

The teens were on their fourth movie of the night. Ned and MJ were collapsed in a pile of asleep kids, Peter was curled up into Cooper's side, half asleep, and Cooper was wide awake, watching Sharknado, because  _holy shit Peter is cuddling him!!!_

Cooper doesn't exactly remember how or when he got a crush on Peter, but... god, he's so fucked. His eyes, his smile, his excitement, he's just-  _perfect._ Of course, when he found out his dad is Tony Stark, he was paranoid. He didn't think it would ever work. Peter's the son of billionaire playboy genius Tony Stark and has an intellect and wit to rival his father's and beauty that could outshine the sun and Cooper is... Cooper. A guy with bad grades with a dad he hasn't seen in four years who isn't out to anyone except the three people on the couch with at most,  _average_ looks. How could he even begin to believe he'd be good enough for Peter?

He isn't.

Yet, as he sits on the couch, thoughts ran through his mind. Maybe Peter, for some deranged reason,  _likes_ Cooper.

God, he sounds like a sixth grader.

Peter opened his eyes slightly, frowning at him. "You're still up, Coop?"

Cooper's heart was  _pounding._

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yes?"

"God, this sounds so stupid.... but, uh- Would you maybe like to go on a date sometime?"

Peter shot up.

_I fucked up._

"R-Really?"

_I so fucked up._

"Yeah."

_God, please strike me dead right here._

Peter looked up at him, eyes shining and...

He kissed him.

Cooper is kissing Peter.

Peter is kissing Cooper.

They are kissing.

Cooper is going to pass out.

Peter gently pulled away. "Oh my God, I'm sorry-"

Cooper grinned. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

Peter smiled back, face turning bright red. He hid his head in his hands. "Oh my God, I can't believe I did that."

"Peter, it's okay!" Cooper was laughing so hard, he started to snort, making Peter laugh too.

"So, just to clarify, that  _was_ a yes, right?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Peter shoved his shoulder, still laughing.

"Mr. Parker, sorry to interrupt your time with your friend, but Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff just arrived back."

_Oh fuck._

"Okay, thanks, Fri! Tell them to come say hi!"

_Shit shit shit_

"They're on their way sir."

_Oh God, save m-_

"Cooper?"


	22. the hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barton boys fight

"Cooper?"

 

"Dad?"

 

Cooper had Peter's hand in his tight grip. Peter whimpered slightly, snapping Cooper out of his anger filled daze.

 

"Holy shit, Coop-" Clint started, holding out his arms.

 

"Stay the fuck away from me." Cooper stared at his feet.

 

"What?"

 

Still not letting go of Peter's hand, Cooper stood up, frankly towering over Clint. "I said stay the fuck away from me."

 

"Coop-" Peter whispered.

 

"What did I do?"

 

"What-what did you do? You fucking-" Cooper let go of Peter's hand and stormed out.

 

That asshole. That fucking asshole. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and hit the button on the elevator multiple times. He wiped a few tears from his eyes.

 

"Cooper. Cooper!" 

 

"What, Peter?!"

 

Peter flinched. Cooper huffed. "I'm going home, Peter."

 

"What the heck happened, Cooper?"

 

"Clint is my dad."

 

"I kinda found that out." Peter crossed his arms, frowning.

 

"I know, I know, just- can you show me how to get out?"

 

Peter huffed. "Fine. But you're explaining what's happening!"

 

The two boys entered the elevator. Cooper gently grabbed his hand.

 

"So, yeah, Clint's my dad. He's an asshole that cheated on my mom."

 

"Wh-What? That doesn't sound like Clint-"

 

Cooper laughed a cold, joyless laugh. "That's what I thought too."

 

Peter leaned into his side and hugged him. Cooper gently wrapped his arm around him.

 

"It all happened after the whole Sokovia thing. He came back... my mom found out... her name was fuckin' Petra or something." Cooper wiped at his eyes. "He was in and out of our lives for about a year then he just... left. Without any warning."

 

Cooper let out a soft sob. "You wanna know something? My lil' brother, Nate, he was- he was fuckin' one! One year old! And that asshole just- just fucking left!"

 

Peter hugged him harder.

 

"My ma' had to pick up another job while we were still out in Iowa... and life just got so fuckin' much harder... and just... god dammit."

 

Cooper leaned over and buried his face into Peter's shoulder, letting out hiccupy sobs. Peter wrapped his arms around his tightly.

 

"I hate him-" he sobbed. "I hate him so fucking much, Pete. He fucked over my entire family, Pete... do you know how much fuckin' money my mom had to spend on those fucking divorce and custody lawyers, and just-"

 

Peter stayed quiet, just holding him and running his hands through his hair. After a minute of Cooper just sobbing into his shoulder, he finally lifted his head. "I'm sorry-" Cooper had a little hiccup-laugh. "I kiss a boy then break down crying, I'm doin' great, huh?"

 

Peter smiled and held his hand. "It's fine. Today must have sucked."

 

"I mean somewhat, but I got to kiss you."

 

"Do you want me to call you an Uber or something to get home? I'll sit out here with you while we wait."

 

"You don't have to-"

 

"But I'm going to."

 

So that night, paparazzi caught Peter Parker-Stark sitting on a cub of New York with an unidentified boy.

 

~!~

 

Clint was so fucking angry. That bitch he called an ex wife and the lies she fed their kids. His kids.

 

"Clint. Breathe."

 

Even after all of Peter's friend, he was still dwelling on the fact that even years after he was denied of having custody of his kids, his own fucking flesh and blood, she's still ripping his children away from him. He felt tears stream down his face.

 

"Clint, breathe."

 

He faintly heard Nat's voice in the back of his mind, but it was muddled and blurred and confusing. Like it was just clouding up his mind.

 

"Clint."

 

Who was that? It hurts. His mind hurts.

 

"Clint!"

 

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Clint blinked through his tears, trying to see who was in front of him.

 

"Focus on me, alright?"

 

Jesus Christ, it was Bucky. Bucky was nice. Bucky was pretty. His hair looked soft but also greasy. He looked like a mess in front of Bucky. Dammit.

 

"You need to breathe, Clint."

 

Clint took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry."

 

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Do ya need me to get Natasha?"

 

Nat was a good friend. She always defended him. She almost got him custody of his kids.

 

"Please?"

 

"I'll go find her, you just sit down."

 

Clint sat carefully on the couch. After Cooper left, even Peter ignored him. Peter was mad at him. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know what happened. He gripped the couch. God dammit, he hasn’t dont this in so fucking long, why now?

 

"Clint. Clint focus."

 

Clint opened his eyes, only to see Nat’s boring back into them.

 

"This isn’t your fault, Barton."

 

"Yes it is."

 

"No it isn’t. You wanted those kids more than your wife ever did or will."

 

Clint started crying again. "Too late to do anything about it, though. Cooper hates me, Lila probably hates me, and Nathaniel will grow up hating me. What the fuck am I supposed to do about it."

 

"Get Peter to bring Cooper back. Explain what Laura did and told the judges."

 

Clint knew it wouldn’t work.

 

"Okay."

 

There was no hope.

 

"It’ll be okay."

 

No it won’t.

 

"Okay."

 

Clint wishes he wasn’t bisexual. 


	23. the explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the barton boys bicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ that one person in that one game shop  
> I saw you reading this while you were working  
> you should really focus on selling d&d

Clint was shaking, which was never a good thing. If he's shaking, he's panicking. If he's panicking, he can't shoot straight. He started scratching at his arm.

Natasha grabbed his wrist. "No."

"Sorry."

Steve walked into the gym. He looked surprised when he saw Bucky, Nat, and Clint all sitting in a circle.

"What's goin' on here?"

"Therapy session," Bucky said, making Natasha slap him across the back of his head.

"Clint's struggling with something and we're trying to help him out."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Does this have anything to do with Peter not talking to him?"

"Yea

"Stevie, I don't think-"

"Nah, let him get into our dumb circle."

Nat scooted over to let Steve sit down. "What's up, Barton?"

"My kids hate me. And I don't know why."

Steve tensed up. "Uh, I might know-"

"Well? Tell us, Stevie."

"Uh- I may have over heard, not by eavesdropping, he was just really loud cause of ya know, my hearing, but he was ranting really loudly to Tony, and you apparently you cheated on your ex?"

"He fucking WHAT NOW?" Nat screeched.

"I never said I thought that, don't shoot the messenger!" 

"I-I what? She told my kids I cheated on her? With who? Fucking... Nat?"

"I don't know. I left once I realized they were talking."

"My- my own kids think I'm a scumbag! Because of- just because my wife-"

"What?"

"I-I can't fucking believe this, I gotta find Peter-"

Clint pushed himself up and stormed up. Bucky and Nat exchanged looks.

"I got 'im this time, Nat."

"Okay, just remember what I told you, Barnes."

"I know, I know." Buck chased after him, shouting his name.

"I should go talk to Tony and Pete, huh?" Steve tried to half smile.

"I think you should. For Clint's sake."

~!~

"Steve, I don't really think Clint would do that either, but Peter idolizes that boy, whose ass I am ready to kick. Unless it;s coming straight from Cooper, I don't think he'd ever believe him," Tony mumbled, wiping grease off of his hands. Steve was leaning against the door of the lab in his classic mom-friend-Steve-Rogers pose.

"I realize that, it's just... Clint looks so genuinely destroyed. I want to help in some way. And I still don't know why in hell Laura and he broke up."

"Wait, you don't know?"

"No."

"Laura divorced Clint when she found out he was bisexual."

Steve shifted uncomfortably, all the homophobic and biphobic comments hes heard in the 40's an modern day alive slid in and out of his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. Then she took custody of the kids, saying he wasn't fit because his job as an agent-slash-avenger was too 'dangerous.'"

"I mean-"

"Steve. Stop talking," Tony mumbled. Steve immediately closed his mouth (Tony's expressed his worries about what would have happened to Peter if he was hurt in action). "I think the best plan is to trap Cooper in a room with Clint one day when Peter brings him over so he can explain."

Steve sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes. "Trapping a 16 year old in a room with a grown man. That sounds like a tabloid line waiting to be written."

Tony walked over, kissing him on the cheek. "It's gonna be fine, Stevie, we'll find someway to he-"

"Sir, Master Peter has arrived home with his friends."

"All three?"

"Yes, sir."

Tony smiled. "You go get Clint. I'll distract the teens. Then I'll e all dad like and say, 'Cooper, I need to have a chat with you' and bring him into the kitchen."

"That's a plan. Also, I love you."

"Love you too, dumbass."

Steve watched Tony leave. "Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Tell Clint to get to the kitchen."

"Mister Barton is already in the kitchen drinking his daily second pot of coffee."

Steve half laughed, climbing the stairs. 

"Barton!"

"Oh, hey, Cap. Whatcha need?"

"For you to stop wasting all our coffee, first of all-"

"It's not waste if I'm drinking it."

"And second of all, find out how to explain to your kid your ex has been lying to him."

Clint almost dropped his pot. "How'd you get that to work?"

"Tony's a genius."

"Should've known it was him."

Cooper and Tony walked into the kitchen, Clint immediately shutting him mouth and Steve moving towards the door.

"Sir, if you're worried I'd ever hurt Peter, I'd rather saw off my left foot with my own bow and arrow-"

"Kid, that's not what we're here to talk about that."

"Th-Then- oh. Hi, Dad."

"Cooper, listen-"

"To why you cheated on mom and left your kids? No thanks."

"I didn't cheat on your mom."

"Bullshit!"

"I didn't! And I didn't want to leave you guys! I fought my ass off for custody!"

"Oh so you didn't just run away with that bitch Petra?!" Cooper crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows in a very Barton-like way.

"Petra? Who the hell is Petra- do you mean Pietro? Why would I date Pietro, he and his sister tried to kill me in Sokovia!"

"What? He? Why would you cheat on mom with a dude, you're straight!"

"But I'm not, Cooper!" Clint snapped. "That's why your mom hates me! It's because I'm bisexual! Your mom's a homophobic bitch!"

Cooper looked shocked. "Go to hell."

"Cooper-"

"Go to hell. My mom would never hate anyone because of that. And you're trying to say she's a liar."

"It's the truth."

"My mom is the most loving, caring person in the world. Go to hell, Clint." 

Cooper stormed out, leaving Clint in tears. "God fucking dammit."


	24. the rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cooper comes out

"Petey-Pie. Hey. It's gonna be okay. My moms gonna love you, I swear!"

Peter and Cooper were standing outside Cooper's apartment, Cooper desperately trying to calm him down.

"Plus, Nate already idolizes you."

Peter smiled softly, but he couldn't stop thinking about what if Clint was telling the truth? Ms. Barton really was homophobic? What if she disowned Cooper?

"Peter, stop thinking. I can hear those gears a-grinding in that head of yours. Now, when you're ready, we'll go in."

Peter took a deep breath in and out. "I think I'm ready."

Cooper smiled and kissed his head. "Thank you for being with me when I break the news to mom that I'm a scary homosexual."

"You're pan!"

"Shh, my dear. Now, let's go."

Cooper slowly let go of his hand before unlocking his apartment door. "Mooom! I'm back with my friend!"

"Then bring him in! I'm in the kitchen with Lila and Nate!"

Cooper gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go. "You got this, Petey."

"Hey, mom, whatcha makin'?"

"Spagetti."

"'M helpin'!" Nate grinned, his two front teeth missing from his childish smile. Lila shook her head.

"He's sprinkling garlic onto the bread."  

Peter giggled softly, pulling Cooper's mom from her pasta.

"Oh, hi, Peter, I've heard all about you!"

"Hey, Ms. Barton, I've heard about you too!"

"Oh, hon, call me Laura."

"Oh, ok Ms. Ba- Laura!"

"You stayin' for dinner?"

"If that's fine, ma'am."

"Of course it is, darling!

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna show Peter my room, can you call us when it's tine for dinner?"

"Of course!"

As soon as Peter and Cooper were safely in his room, Cooper grabbed Peter's hand. "Are you okay?"

Peter shifted foot to foot, the idea of saying 'I think your mom is homophobic and this is a bad idea' left a sour taste in Peter's mouth. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm just worried." 

"Hey, we'll be fine, Petey," Cooper smiled, holding Peter's face gently in his hand. "Now, how about we just go relax? Watch YouYube? Maybe some Netflix? Or Kitchen Nightmares on Hulu?"

"Y-yeah. That sounds nice."

Cooper flopped onto his bed, clicking his TV onto chomecast, casting Hulu onto the screen. Peter laid down on the bed and curled into his side, Cooper looping his arm around Peter. He laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, pulling his focus to Gordon Ramsey angry words.

An hour later, Lila walked into Cooper's room, without knocking, and saw Peter and Cooper cuddling in all their glory.

"Holy shit, I knew it!" She whispered, getting Cooper's nervous attention. "I knew you were gay!"

"Sh, sh, sh! I'm not telling anyone yet! You were supposed to find out at dinner."

"Okay, well, dinner's ready, so get ready, Coop!" Lila said, grinning as she left. "Put some clothes on, you two!"

"Your little sister's nice."

"She's a brat, but okay. Now, let's go gorge ourselves on pasta."

"And tell your mom you're very gay for me."

"Of course, lovely."

Cooper lead Peter out to the table, sitting down with Peter to his left, Nate on his other side. 

In all honestly, they were all having a lovely time... well, at least until after dinner.

"Hey, mom? Can I tell you something?" Cooper asked, voice slightly wobbled. Peter squeezed his hand gently under the table.

"Of course, dear, anything." Laura's eyebrows were furrowed in worry. 

"M-Mom... I'm pansexual and..." Cooper took a deep breath in and out. "I'm dating Peter."

Laura opened and closed her mouth. "Wh-What?"

"I'm pan. I'm attracted to all genders."

"No you're not."

"Wh-What do you mean I'm not?" Peter squeezed his hand harder. 

"No son of mine is gay."

"M-Mom-"

"You know what? You get this from your father. He's a little faggot too."

"Mom, please-"

"We can fix you!"

"No you can't! I'm gay and I've always been gay!"

"You want to be like this, huh?"

"Yes, and I will be."

"Well, you won't be in my house."

"What?"

"I want you out of my house before you corrupt my kids like Clint corrupted you." Laura growled, picking up Nathaniel and carrying him out of the room. As soon as she left, Cooper broke down and Lila slipped out. 

"Wh-What am I supposed to do now?"

Peter sat down, pulling his boyfriend to his chest, despite their obvious size difference. "Hey, you can stay with me."

"Bu- I- fuck..." he let out another choked sob. "I-I should've listened to dad... god dammit."

"Hey, hey, shhh..."

Peter discreetly texted his dad to pick them up, still pulling his fingers through his hair.

"My dad's on his way to pick us up, Cooper. Come on, let's get you packed up. Maybe your mom just has to process." 

Peter helped him stand up and walk to his room. They worked together to shove things into a few bags for Cooper. 

"Hey, my dad's outside." 

They walked to the door, even feeling Laura's glare on their back. As they walked to the elevator, they heard a teen girl yell after them. 

"Wait! Cooper, wait up!" They turned to see Lila running down the hall after them, a backpack slung over her shoulder. "I'm coming with."

"Lila, no-"

"I wanna see Dad too, Coop. And what Mom's doing... it's bullshit. You can love who ever the hell you want, Coop. And Peter's pretty great. Now, are we going or what?"

Tears started to gather at the corners of Cooper's eyes, pulling his little sister into a hug.

~!~

Two Bartons and Starks ride up to the community floor of Avenger's tower. "Fri, tell Barton to get his ass into the living room."

Peter squeezed his hand tightly, smiling up at him. Lila leaned onto Cooper's other side, Cooper's arm tight around him. "We'll be alright, right Coop?"

"Of course, Liles."

As the elevator door slid open, Clint's face was revealed to his two kids.

"D-Dad?"

"Cooper? Lila?"

Cooper collapsed into his dad's chest, crying softly. 

"You were right."


	25. the claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clint loves his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating!! the good news is i passed all my exams!!

Clint hasn't been this happy since he had his kids ripped from him. He hugged his, well, technically small doesn't describe his 6'1" son, but no matter what, he'll still be a ten year old child in his eyes. Lila was curled into his other side, nuzzling into his ribs, which was honestly very uncomfortable, but Clint couldn't ask anything more.

Actually, yes he could. Nathaniel being with him would also be amazing right now, but he was beyond lucky to have two of his children. And the extra child clinging to Cooper.

He still wasn't sure what happened between his son, daughter, and his ex, but he knew it wasn't anything good. Peter told him he'd explain once Cooper calmed down more. Clint thinks he's actually going to fight his ex.

Lila's eyes fluttered open. "Dad? You're actually here, right? This isn't a dream?"

Clint smiled sadly, kissing her hair. "Yeah, sweetheart. I'm here."

She nodded softly, curling back into him. "Good. I missed you."

As she fell back to sleep, Steve entered the living room quietly. "Hey, Clint. We set up two guest rooms on your floor if you need it."

Clint chuckled. "I'm not sure you could rip these two from me at the moment in all honesty."

"What about Pete? Tony asked me to take him to his room."

"You can try."

Steve pried Peter from Cooper's arm, trying to be as careful as possible. Peter opened his eyes slightly, "Pops? Is Coop okay?"

Steve's grin stretched across his face. "Yeah, buddy. Go back to sleep. He'll be here in the morning."

"Thanks, Pops." Peter fell back asleep, drooling on his chest. Steve smiled at the teen.

"Night, Clint. See you in the morning."

"Night, Steve."

~!~

"Dad. Dad. Father. Where's the kitchen. I'm very hungry. And I can't find Peter."

Clint was woken up by his kid poking his face. 

"Ask F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"Who the fuck is Friday?"

Clint groaned loudly. "Fri, show Cooper where the kitchen is."

"I'm hungry too, Daddio," Lila muttered into the side of his ribs. Clint groaned louder. 

"Fine. Let's go..." Clint flipped Lila over his shoulder, making her squeal. "...get food!"

Clint led his two kids into the kitchen where Bucky and Steve were cooking pancakes. Bucky looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Morning, you three."

"Morning, is Peter up?" Cooper asked excitedly.

Steve chuckled. "Christ, son, calm down. That boy is hungrier than a lion, he'll be down eventually."

Cooper groaned and flopped onto the nearest chair. Cooper set Lila down onto the chair, ruffling her hair. "Dad!"

Clint chuckled softly. Bucky smiled at him, quietly asking, "You feelin' better, Clinton."

The blonde nodded softly. "Much."

"Are you thinking of taking Laura back to court? Get official custody of your kids again?"

"Well, 'm gonna have to, ya know? Coop's been kicked out, I know Lila walked out with him, but technically she's more of a stowaway, and I just wanna see little Nathaniel again." 

"You named your kid  _Nathaniel_?"

"Fuck off, Buchanan." 

"You best be nicer to me if you want coffee, Clinton."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would!" Bucky laughed. 

"So, Dad," Lila said, looking from man to man, "How long have you two been fucking?"

Bucky busted out laughing.

"Lila! One, watch your fucking language-"

"Clint, you really got to get better at this."

"Second, there's much better ways to ask if I'm dating someone. And the answer's no."

"Boo. Y'all would be cute as fuck," Cooper shrugged. 

Clint coughed loudly, face flushing bright red. Thankfully, Peter and Tony came in and distracted Cooper and Lila. "Morning, Barton Bunch."

"Pete!"

"Hey, Mr. Tony."

"Hey, Stark, can I talk with you?" 

"Yeah, what's up?"

Clint was tapping the mug of coffee Bucky gave him quickly. "Do you possibly know any good child custody lawyers?"

"No, but I'll get Pep right on it. Taking Laura back to court?"

"I mean, yeah. She just kicked her son out of her house," Clint paused as he watched Cooper and Lila chat with Peter, "I'm worried if any of my other kids turn out gay or trans or-"

Clint had to pause again to prevent from crying.

"Just, what if instead of kicking him out, she hurt him, sent him to some fuckin' conversion camp or tried to beat the gay outta' him, just-" Clint wiped one eye roughly. "I'm worried."

Something touched Tony. Whether it was seeing Clint cry for the first time ever or the fact he was imagining Peter in these situations, he was convinced. He was going to try to relate, but instead just said, "I'll find you the best child custody lawyer money can buy. We'll get your kids back, don't worry."

Clint swallowed roughly. "Thank you... I-I should go feed Lila so I can take her back to her mom's. Know her mom, she's probably on a fucking rampage."

"I'll file you a custody claim while you're eating. Remember, Barton, we're here for you."

Bucky grinned as Clint re-entered the kitchen, arms around his children. 

Two hours later, Clint was on Laura's doorstep, letting his daughter go back to her mom and handing his ex a document.

"I want my kids back, Laura."

"You're not gonna get them."

"We'll see."


	26. the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clint wants his kids back

Clint was curled into Bucky's chest, fingers tapping gently against his metal arm. Clint was... panicking to put it extremely lightly. He forgot how stressful it was to be a parent.

 

Cooper started getting nightmares, which were stressing him out and giving Clint second hand stress. Bucky is trying to help to the best of his ability, but Clint is nervous about everything.

 

Cooper's nightmares, Lila wanting to be with him again, the simple fact that he might see his little Nathaniel again, his fucking court case for his kids the next day... and that's not even mentioning where ever the hell Peter's been at night.

 

Clint knows he's been sneaking out. Sometimes, when his anxieties at night get the best of him, he goes and checks in on Peter and Cooper. Cooper, more often than not, is fast asleep, snoring as much as Clint know he snores, but Peter is either thrashing, wide awake, or just not there. But he's always back by morning.

 

Like tonight.

 

He'll be back by morning.

 

Right?

 

"I'm just going to check again-"

 

"Clint, no. Just relax and try to get to sleep."

 

Clint curled up into Bucky's chest and tried to go to sleep. He really did, but he just kept thrashing until the sun rose on the city's horizon. Clint forced himself out of bed long after Bucky pulled himself into consciousness. 

 

"Mister Barton, Mister Barnes wanted to make sure you get dressed in time for your case."

 

Clint let out a long sigh. "Thanks, Fri."

 

Clint slipped into a long sleeved button up, matching it with a black blazer and a purple tie. He stumbled his way to the kitchen, where Cooper was chugging a pot of coffee just like his old man.

 

"Hey, Coop, wheres Peter?"

 

"I-I kinda begged him not to be here for this. I think he went with Tony to Miami this morning since he isn't here."

 

Okay, so Peter is fine. He's just paranoid.

 

"Is your boyfriend coming, Dad?"

 

"Yeah. He's coming as emotional support," Clint grinned.

 

"And I thought y'all weren't fucking, huh?"

 

"Shut up, kid."

 

Bucky stepped into the kitchen, kissing Clint's forehead and handing him a cup he salvaged from Cooper. "Drink up, we gotta get goin' soon."

 

Clint and Cooper groaned loudly, making Bucky chuckle. "C'mon, let's go."

 

Clint chugged his cup of coffee and followed Bucky, wrapping an arm around his son.

 

"Ready, Coopster?"

 

"Yeah, Dad. Let's do it. Let's kick her ass!"

 

Bucky called over his shoulder, "That's assault!"

 

As the car crawled toward the court house, his leg started shaking more and more. Cooper rested his hand on Clint's shoulder and Bucky's hand ended up interlaced with his own.

 

"You're gonna do fine, Clint, your kids are gonna be yours again. Your ducks are all in a line," Bucky mumbled.

 

"I know, still nervous."

 

Bucky nodded and squeezed his hand tightly as they pulled up to the courthouse. Clint spotted Lila sitting on the bench in front. Clint stepped out of the car and rushed to hug her. "Hey, kid."

 

"Hey, dad!"

 

"Coop and I missed ya. Now c'mon. I have a court case to win."

 

Cooper smiled and scooped up his little sister and carried her into the courthouse. Laura was sitting with Nathaniel when she spotted the almost complete family. She glared at Cooper.

 

"Put down my daughter, you queer," Laura hissed. When Lila was set on the ground, the woman tugged her back towards herself. "I don't need my daughter to be a dyke."

 

Bucky scoffed, drawing Laura's attention to him.

 

"Oh, Clint, is this your... friend?"

 

Bucky smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Boyfriend, actually. Nice to meet you, Laura. See you on the floor."

 

The brunette winked cheekily and lead Clint and Cooper away. That was the first time either of them put titles on their relationship.

 

"Do you actually consider me your boyfriend, Buck?"

 

"If you're ok with it."

 

Clint smiled. Bucky kissed his head. "There's your lawyer. You got this, babe."

 

"Clint! Thank God you're here. I needed to talk to you before the case."

 

His lawyer was a spunky 27 year old named Bridgette who's already made a name for herself in New York as one of the best custody lawyer money can buy.

 

"I was digging through your last custody battle and I found a game changer!"

 

Clint listened intently to the young adult, pure shock on his face.

 

"Thank you, Bridgette! Your a life saver!"

 

"It's just my job. Now go get your seat."

 

Nearly two hours into the battle, after Lila and Cooper shared their opinions, Bridgette could tell their lead was slipping, so she brought out the big guns.

 

"Your Honor, the divorce between Laura and Clint Barton was sometime in 2014, a few months after Sokovia, right? Well, I did some digging and found that the judge for their first custody battle was anti-hero," Bridgette smiled. "In fact, he was later convicted for conspiring an anti-hero terrorist attack. So, if anything, my client was at an extreme disadvantage and should have never lost custody of Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. Thank you for your time."

 

The judge called for a thirty minute recess. Those thirty minutes were the most excruciating minutes of his life. Bucky tried his best to keep him calm, but... it was extremely difficult.

 

But it was worth it.

 

"I have come to my decision. The parents will have shared custody over Nathaniel Barton and Clint Barton will have 100% custody over Lila and Cooper Barton."

 

He did it.

 

He won.

 

~!~

 

After a few hours of celebrating among the four of the small family, Nathan excluded because of Laura, the group finally made it home to a frazzled Steve.

 

"Guys," he whispered. "Peter’s missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all I know I haven't updated in seven years but I do have reasons  
> 1) school has been kicking my absolute ass.   
> 2) I've been trying to spend more time with my family  
> 3) I need surgery for my knee and I'm almost constantly in pain so it's hard to focus enough to write  
> Sorry this is so bad and rushed


	27. the freak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is terrified

Peter felt drowsy. The world was spinning around him. He was still wearing his mask.

"K-Karen? Where are we?"

"Don't worry, Spidey. You're with me now."

~•~

"What the fuck do you mean 'Peter is missing,' Steve?"

"I mean he's not with Tony and no one else knows where he is."

It was obvious that Steve has been crying and his phone showed the contact for Tony.

"Tony's heading back as quickly as he can, Pepper even got him out of seven meetings."

"Coop, Lila, go to your rooms. The adults need to talk," Clint mumbled to his kids.

"But, Dad, he's my boyfriend-"

"To your room."

Lila dragged her brother away.

"How long has he been missin'? Do we know anthin'? Everyone knows, right?" Clint asked quickly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Uh, the last time anyone saw him was last night, 'round nine."

Clint fucked up. Clint really fucked up. Tony is going to murder him. "I-I went to check up on him 'round midnight last night."

"What?!" Steve's face lit up. "W-Was he in there?"

"No, I-I thought he'd be back by morning!"

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"He's a teen! They always sneak out! Ya gotta let kids live!"

"Not when there's people willing to kill him for Tony's attention!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"What would you do if your kid was missing, just sit around? If you just spoke up, we might actually have Peter back by now!"

"Boys!" Natasha snapped. "It doesn't matter now. We need to stick together if we're gonna find him. Now come on."

~•~

"Who-Who are you? Where am I? You gotta tell me!"  Peter demanded, trying to tug at his bonds. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chairs, his arms tied behind his back, both with rope. He should be able to simply break the thread apart, but... he's just so tired. He could barely keep his head up.

"Oh, my sweet little spider, my name is Mandy and where you are isn't important." He felt a finger lead along his masked cheek. The struggle to keep his head up left him only able to see the tip of her nose and below. "May I look at your face, my spider prince?"  
  
"Wh-What? No!"

He could see the frown on the girl's face.

"C'mon, handsome, just a peek."

"No."

"One more chance, Spidey."

Peter felt defeated. "P-Please no..."

The girl growled angrily. She grabbed the back of his mask and forcefully unzipped it. As she yanked it from his face, she gasped.

"Oh my Thor."

Peter felt like crying. He let his head completely drop, chin flat against his chest.

Oh yeah, his chest.

That's why he can't breathe.

"You're Iron Man's son," she squealed happily. "Wow. You sure have that Stark handsomeness."

Her fingers hooked under his chin, lifting it to look her in the eye. She had a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, we're gonna have fun, Petey."

~•~

Tony flew into the tower in a flurry. His hair was a mess, shirt half unbuttoned and tie barely hanging on. He was on the edge of sobbing again and freaking out. He was yelling orders about calling the police, filing missing persons reports, getting the best people on this case no matter what the hell they were currently working on. Steve even had to grab him and keep his from climbing into his suit and going to find Peter himself.

He ended up collapsing into Steve's chest, tears and snot streaming from his face and onto Steve's nice shirt. Steve was cradling his head gently, like he was holding a baby. He felt useless. Logically, he knew he shouldn't-he couldn't- go out in the middle of the night and search for the teen, but, God dammit, he was Iron Man. He could find one kid. His kid.

Where the fuck is his parental radar?

"C'mon, let's get you you to bed, we can start searching in the morning, with a clear head, alright?"

"...Alright."

~•~

Peter felt useless.

He was left alone hours ago.

He thinks.

His sense of time is screwed up.

He hopes someone comes back for him soon.

~•~

Steve hates feeling this way.

He's watching Tony crumble before his eyes. Cooper, who seems like such an energetic young man, has become increasingly closed off, only speaking to his nuclear family.

Steve feels almost guilty when he believes it was Clint's fault. But maybe, just maybe, if Clint sounded the alarm earlier, Peter would be in Tony's arms again.

He also hates sitting at the police station. He could feel the looks from witnesses and officers alike. Tony's hand was shaking terribly, even when Steve was holding it. The only other Avengers at the station were Clint and Bucky with Cooper.

They were called into the station to give the police all the information they know. Tony was hunched in on himself, like the photos he's seen of his boyfriend from when he first came back from Afghanistan.

"Mr. Stark. Come on."

Steve stood up with him, hand still gripping his own.

"We need Mr. Stark to come in alone."

"No, no wa-"

"I'll be fine, Steve." Tony forced a fake smile onto his face, squeezing his hand gently before walking off. Steve sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair again.

Steve hates waiting.

~•~

Mandy came down to feed him.

Peter's brain felt like mush.

Is she dragging the food?

Peter decides he doesn't care. He's hungry.

"Mandy-"

"Yes, my dear?"

No, that's Cooper's name for him, she can't use it.

"May I have a drink?"

Mandy gasped dramatically. "Oh, of course! Silly me, I almost forgot."

She grabbed a glass of water and held a straw to Peter's lips. "Drink up."

Peter took a sip.

It tasted funny.

He drank the rest anyway.

~•~

Natasha was a scary person, to anyone really. So when a teenage boy came face to face with her at his house's doorway, it's reasonable to believe he was close to passing out.

"Hi, Miss Widow!" he squeaked our quietly.

"Hey, Ned. We need to talk."

"About...?"

She lowered her voice significantly. "About Spider-Man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone so long, I just got surgery lol


	28. the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is saved 
> 
>  
> 
> (?)

Mandy hasn't been down in a while, Peter realizes. He's beginning to think a little clearer. He taps the back of his web slingers three time, automatically rebooting Karen.

 

"K-Karen?"

 

"Hello, Peter. It seems like some of my systems are not operating correctly."

 

"Karen, blast code Bucky Barnes."

 

"Okay, Peter. I'll try my best."

 

"Thank you."

 

Peter heard Mandy's steps coming down the stairs, and if she catches him talking to anyone, he's scared of what would happen.

 

"Alert going out in three..."

 

Please hurry.

 

"Two..."

 

Her footsteps are approaching the door.

 

"One..."

 

The doorknob turned.

 

"Alert sent."

 

Peter held the small button to manually turn off Karen. Mandy walked in holding another drink.

 

Please, Ned, please come soon.

 

~•~

 

Natasha watched Ned frantically typing on his laptop as they sat on the couch. He pulled up a program with way too many colored dots to count. He typed some more and most disappeared, but it still looked like a clown threw up on it. Especially on Avengers Tower.

 

"So his phone's at home, his backpack is on fifth, but where is he..."

 

"How many trackers do you have on him?"

 

Ned sighed. "Too many, Miss Widow. He's kind of a a mess."

 

"Agreed."

 

"So, he went missing at night, so he was probably patrolling. I need to search for Karen."

 

"Karen?"

 

"Oh! It's the AI me and Peter created for his suit. Peter named her."

 

These kids are too damn smart. Ned began zooming out, looking for Peter's, or Karen's, current dot.

 

"Karen must be offline. I don't see her."

 

Suddenly, the screen lit up red, followed by his phone and even his smart watch. The screen also lit up with silver lettering saying, "Code Bucky Barnes."

 

"Oh shit."

 

"What the hell is code Bucky Barnes?"

 

Ned began packing up his backpack.

 

"I'll explain on the way, we need to get to Iron Man."

 

~•~

 

Peter knew he had a black eye. He could feel it aching and slowly start to swell. When he refused to drink the water, Mandy slammed her fist into his eye. There was a cut at the corner of his eye because of her ring. Since it hasn't closed up yet, he's beginning to think that his super-healing was being slowed by either the drugs or the little food.

 

She's thrown some punches, but none of them hurt this badly. What's going on with him?

 

He coughed slightly, blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. What the fuck was happening?

 

"Oh, Petey. You thought you could out smart me," Mandy whispered, stroking his cheek softly. "If I can't have you, no one can."

 

~•~

 

"Y-You know where Peter is?" Tony gasped. He looked so weak. This was the first he inflated since Peter disappeared.

 

"Well, I have his last known coordinates 'cause of code Bucky Barnes-"

 

"Code Bucky Barnes?" Steve breathed. "What the hell is that?"

 

"It's... it's our code in case either one of us get... well... kidnapped."

 

Tony took a sharp breath in. "Kid, send the cords to Fri, Steve-"

 

"I'm on it. Avengers, assemble."

 

~•~

 

Mandy had to make him suffer, didn't she?

 

The poison in his body was moving so, so slowly. He could feel every bit of pain spreading slowly through his body. He could hear his heartbeat, and it was going way too slow.

 

Ba bum... ba bum.... ba..... bum.....

 

Peter's eyes slipped shut.

 

~•~

 

Tony's heart is going seventy miles an hour, which considering its condition, is probably way to fast.

When he heard Peter was kidnapped he expected a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, not a suburb in a town outside of Queens.

 

"Well. It's definitely that house," Clint mumbled into the coms.

 

Steve scoffed. "No, that can't be it... it's so nice and vintage and-"

 

"Overwhelmingly white mom," Nat finished.

 

"Should we knock?" Tony asked his clueless teammates.

 

"You and Steve should go. Outside of the suits. I-I don't think this is exactly a problem for the big guy." Bruce sunk down in his chair.

 

"Agreed. Steve, get into civilian clothes. You all stay in your coms in case of emergency."

 

Steve presses a kiss to Tony's temple before going to change. Tony took a deep breath in and out. It will be fine. He will be fine.

 

...right?

 

~•~

 

Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt blood gurgling at the back of his throat every time he breathed. His chin was touching his chest and he couldn't even find the energy to bring it up. He heard  Mandy leave ages ago, so he thinks he's safe.

 

He let his eyes slip shut.

 

~•~

 

Tony anxiously rapped on the front door of the cozy house. The door swung open to a small boy holding the handle.

 

"Hello?"

 

Steve crouched down in front of him. He couldn't be more than seven. "Hey, son. Is your ma home?"

 

The little boy gasped, his bright blue eyes widening. God, he kinda looked like a tiny Peter with Steve's eyes.

 

"Y-You're Captain America!" he whispered excitedly.

 

"Yeah, I am. What's your name?"

 

"Ch-Charlie."

 

"Well, Charlie, can you do me a favor and go get your mom?"

 

"Yea!" The boy ran off, leaving the door wide open. "Mommy! Captain America is at our door."

 

"Don't lie, Charlie!" A high voice yelled from upstairs.

 

A frantic woman rounded the corner, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist. "Ye- oh my goodness you're the Avengers."

 

Tony smiled sadly. "Ca-Can we speak with you Mrs..."

 

"Stapleton. Call me Jen. Come on in."

 

Tony and Steve followed her into the kitchen where another teen girl was sitting at the table. Steve noticed her eyes widen at the sight of them.

 

"Sorry the house is a mess, wasn't expecting company. This is my son, Charlie, and that's Mandy at the table. My other daughter is upstairs."

 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Steve and this is Tony. I-" Steve glanced at Tony.

 

"Well, my- our son was kidnapped recently and- and I had a blip on the radar from him and this- this was his last known location-"

 

Steve gripped his hand. He glanced over at Mandy who was shifting back and forth nervously.

 

"Oh, I haven't seen anything. I'm so sorry-"

 

"Are you sure? He's only a bit shorter than me, brown hair and eyes, a bit scrawny-"

 

"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry-"

 

Tears were coming to Tony's eyes now. "H-His name is Peter and-"

 

Steve swore he could hear something beneath him.

 

"I'm sorry," she began before Steve shushed her. He closed his eyes and listened closely.

 

"...dad...!"

 

Steve's eyes shot open.

 

"Do you have a basement?"

 

~•~

 

As soon as Peter thought he heard the familiar voice of his dad, he brought out all of his energy to yell for him.

 

"Dad! Dad please! Please, I'm down here!"

 

He felt like he was screaming his throat raw. He couldn't even open his eyes.

 

"Dad!"

 

"Peter!" He heard footsteps slamming down the steps.

 

"Dad! Pops! Anyone!"

 

The door slammed open and he felt the binds being ripped from his wrists. He fell into whoever was in front of him, his eyes slipping open slightly.

 

"Pops?"

 

Steve's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm here, son. So is Tony. You're gonna be okay."

 

Peter grinned. He looked over at his dad, standing next to him. He lifted his hand to touch his father's face.

 

"I love you, Dad."

 

"I love you too, Petey."

 

Peter felt more blood coming from his throat before slumping against Steve's chest again.

 

"Call 911!"

 

He blacked out.


	29. the recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter tries his best

Peter's eyelids were glued shut. Well, at least it felt like it. He felt a hand softly stroke his cheek. He slowly leaned his head into his touch. He slowly tried to pry his eyes open. Tony smiled softly.

 

"Hey, Petey." Peter opened his mouth to speak when Tony stopped him. "Don't try to speak, your vocal chords are healing, buddy. You should be fine."

 

Peter nodded softly, a wave of nausea immediately wiping over him. He started to bring up his arms to sign but... he gasped loudly. He breathed heavily, little squeaky noises coming from the back of his throat. "Da-D-Da-"

 

"Sh, I know, buddy, I know."  He hugged him tightly. "The-The poison kicked in too quickly, they- they couldn't."

 

Peter raised his left-his only-hand to cup the back of Tony's head. He let a few more years slip from his eyes, onto his dad's tee shirt. He fully wrapped his arm around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

 

"P-Puh..."

 

"Wait one sec, let me get you a notepad to write on."

 

He grabbed some sticky notes and a sharpie from the bad side table, handing them both to Peter. In extremely shaky hand writing due to the non dominant hand, he wrote, 'Pops.'

 

"I'll go get Steve, buddy. And a cup of water. Anything else?"

 

He shook his head, pressing himself into his bed.

 

"Okay, buddy."

 

Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead and walked out the door. Peter glanced over at his Spidey suit sitting on his bedside. He reached out his arm to grab it, but it was on his right and his arm couldn't quite reach it, bringing more tears of frustration coming to his eyes. He huffed, shoving his back into the bed. He checked his right shoulder, seeing only a short stump keeping his hospital gown shoulder. He took a shaky breath in, eyes slipping shut.

 

He should be dead.

 

If you wasn’t Spider-Man he would be dead.

 

"Peter?"

 

Peter let out another squeak as he lifted up his arm, only for two hundred pound of America gently slam into his chest. His arms wrapped around Peter’s torso, and Peter wrapped his arm around his neck. Peter sniffled.

 

"P-Puh-Puh-!"

 

"Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay," Steve whispered into his ear.

 

"P-P!"

 

"It’s okay, it’s okay."

 

~!~

 

"I got you the best person I could think of to make your new arm."

 

‘Not u?’

 

"No, not me. She genuinely has the greatest technology for the arm."

 

"Hell, she even made Buck’s arm. We both really trust her, Pete."

 

Peter sat on the bed, still not quite strong enough to walk by himself. Tony still refuses to talk to him about Spider-Man, even though his Spidey Suit remained on the bedside table. He hasn’t tried to touch it since the day he woke up. If he closed his eyes and listened carefully, he could hear his dad and another man talking. He could maybe hear a third pair of footsteps, but only if he listens extremely, extremely closely. Of course, the poison also messed up his super hearing. He thinks it may fully heal, but he’s never been poisoned to this extent before. Or ever, really.

 

A knock at the door rung through his room. In a raspy voice, Peter weakly said, "Come in."

 

Tony opened the door to reveal a man and a teen. "Pete, this is King T’Challa and Princess Shuri of Wakanda."

 

"Hello, Peter." T’Chala smiled.

 

His little sister grinned, "Hey, Peter!"

 

Peter smirked. "Ooh, I like your accent where you from?"

 

"Pete-"

 

"I’m Liberian."

 

"Oh, my bad." Peter took his voice to a whisper. "I like your accent, where you from?"

 

Shuri busted out laughing. "I like him- c’mon let’s get to work on your arm, Peter."

 

Peter and Shuri clicked instantly. Peter asked her if she could make his hand sticky since he was Spider-Man. After fan girling for a second, she agreed to.

 

"Hey, Shuri," Peter started as she tinkered away at his shoulder, the cold metal connecting up to his collarbone, "my friends are coming over soon, wanna hang out with us?"

 

"Don’t know. They as cool as you?"

 

Peter grinned. "They’re cooler!"

 

"Alright. I’m down."

 

About three hours and half a robotic arm later, another knock rang on the door.

 

"Come in!"

 

"Sup, lo- oh my god."

 

Peter was worried MJ was talking about his arm before he caught her staring at Shuri. Peter smirked as Cooper nudged her.

 

"Stop staring, Michelle, it’s considered rude," Cooper teased, walking over to Peter.

 

"Go to hell!"

 

Cooper settled himself next to Peter. "How you holdin’ up?"

 

"Better than being dead," Peter rasped, shrugging gently, before basically being tackled to the bed by Ned.

 

"I was so worried about you!"

 

 

"I’m sorry."

 

"Shut up. You did nothing wrong."

 

~!~

 

Peter’s physical therapist was named Jonathan. Apparently he was the same PT that helped Tony after New York (falling from the sky isn’t the best on the body). One day after his session, his dad shoved a pile of red and blue into his arms. He slowly unfolded it to reveal an updated Spidey suit.

 

"Dad..."

 

"I was originally going to forbid you from being your spider self, but- but Steve talked me out of it," Tony sighed. "He reminded me that you have my hero complex. You’d do it somehow, even if I put security on every part of this building, but we’re gonna need some ru- oof!"

 

He was cut off by Peter slamming into his chest.

 

"I love it. Thank you, Dad."

 

"No problem, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Barton’s sure do love their amputee boys huh


	30. the epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life moves on

* * *

Family.

 

The concept was always hard for Peter to grasp onto. Growing up, he’s only known a lot of death and abandonment. His father didn’t know he existed, his mother left him and then died, and his aunt and uncle died.

 

Then, suddenly a whole new family dropped from the sky. His (at first, reluctant) father was Tony Stark and his aunts and uncles were the avengers.

 

Most recently, Bucky Barnes has taken the teen under his wing, trying to teach the younger boy how to get used to a prosthetic designed by the one and only Shuri. No matter how many times the two have denied it, Peter and Bucky have caught Clint and Cooper watching their joint physical therapy many of times.

 

In the last year, Peter has been included into many families, including his friends, the Starks, the Bartons, the Barnes, and even the royal family of Wakanda (don’t tell, but Peter thinks that one is the coolest).

 

The next year when Peter graduated, all of them stood and cheered for their favorite official or non-official son. Of course, it was technically against the rules, but who’s going to debate the Avengers?

 

A year into college, Cooper gathered up his courage and asked Tony for his blessing with Peter. At first, he joked around and faked saying no, but told the boy no matter what he thought, it’s Peter’s life and decision. Three months later, Cooper knelt in front of him and popped the question.

 

(He of course said yes.)

 

Even years later, when Peter and Cooper were married with a child, Peter would bring up the promise his father made to him in his teen. He’d say, "Thank you for keeping our family together."

 

And, no matter how many times Peter said it, Tony would always respond, "Pete, it was you. You were the one to pull us back."

 

And they wouldn’t argue about it. Father and son, side by side.

 

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next Saturday:
> 
> "Okay, little miss rich girl. Daddy pay for your spot on the squad too?"
> 
> ~•~
> 
> Peter has never been to school a day in his life. Once he turns 14, his guardians think he should give it a shot and join at least one extra curricular. They didn't expect him to choose cheerleading. And they expected the truths they learned along the way even less.
> 
> BARNES & BARTON & ROMANOFF & ROGERS-STARK


End file.
